Gundam Chaos
by LunaPrincess
Summary: There's a new girl, with an odd past. And strange enough she is looking for a curtain pilot. She is a loner, with a mission of her own, and it isn't exactly to help the other pilots. Why is she here? And what is her purpose in this war? Skip chap eight!
1. Chapter one

Luna P, "Hey readers, and authors, I'm so happy you decided to read this story, I hope you like, if not then I'll guess I'll have to try harder. Artigato for taking you time in you day to read my fic."  
  
Wufei, "Shut Up onna, can't you see they want to read the story not your blabber."  
  
Luna P glares at Wufei then smacks him on the head, "Shut up sexist pig."  
  
Wufei scowls at her and crosses his arms, "Baka author onna."  
  
Luna P snatches Sailor Moon's disguise pen, "Disguise Power, Change Wufei in a weak pacifist onna!"  
  
Wufei scream as ribbons covers his body and when they vanished he wasn't his self. He looks down to see, he's wearing the Peacecraft academy girl uniform. His hair had been let down and grown. The stands at his temples were breaded and tied in the back.  
  
Wufei went to take a step towards Luna P but tripped over his feet in the high heels.  
  
Luna P starts cracking up as Duo enters. He instantly falls to the floor balling with laughter.  
  
Luna P regains control and glares at Duo, "Hey baka, don't laugh at Wu man or you're next."  
  
Luna P then slings her arm over Heero's shoulders and grin, "Ah, what life an author has. Ahem," looks at the glare Heero is giving her.  
  
Luna P nervously laughs and removes her arm, "Uh, hey I don't own anything but the story, it was one of my first crossovers I ever maid and I am now putting it up. I thought I'd give it a try since so many people seem to like my other stories, so what hey. ^_^ Don't sue me I beg you, like I said I don't own a thing. Well on with the story."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one- Chaos  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino entered the new school. She looked around the hall. This was different, that was all she thought.   
  
"Damn." She cursed.   
  
She walked down the hall ignoring the trade remarks, the snickering.   
  
Her golden blonde hair fell to her calves in the braid she wore. Her blue eyes stayed emotionless as usual.   
  
She entered the library.   
  
Usagi walked to where all the computers were located and sat down. She moved the mouse around and clicked ever so often.   
  
She glanced up, and then back to the screen. She started typing quickly as she could. She glanced up several times to see if anyone was staring at her.   
  
She stared back down at the screen and silently read off the names. "Paulson John, Peterson Chris, Sanders Carol, Sanford Ryan, Sandal Sandy, Tisdale Crystal, Yui Heero."   
  
Usagi stared at the name but then she felt eyes on her. She tapped a button several times and the screen went blank. She stood up and turned around.   
  
Her eyes locked onto someone who just briefly turned away. He wore blue pants and a white thin clothed long sleeve shirt. He had his matching blue coat slung over his shoulder.   
  
He had wild uncut, unruly brown hair. He was taller than her, impeccable shape with a slender waist and tan skin.   
  
He seemed to sense her gaze and glanced over his shoulder.   
  
She placed her hand on her hip and glared daggers at him. Then he turned to face her completely.   
  
They stared at each other for quite awhile. The bell rang loudly and kids began to leave.   
  
The two, where separated by a large group of kids. But still their eyes didn't dare leave the other. But then Usagi's eyes lost site of his Prussian blue eyes that held no emotion.   
  
He seemed to have disappeared with the crowd so easily, so swiftly. She glanced at the computer she was working on.   
  
She stated, "So Heero Yui is here. Well just you wait Herro, I'll find you, count on it."   
  
Usagi then left the school without a care in the world and walked down the street. She came to a building and entered with a deep sigh of frustration.   
  
She crossed the clean marble floor to the elevator and went inside. The doors closed and she pressed the button that read 6 and it started up.   
  
Usagi waited ever so patiently as the elevator slowly made its way to the top floor. Finally it dinged and she left after the doors opened.   
  
She walked down the hall taking out the clip-on earrings and all the other jewelry she wore. She opened the door and was greeted by her secretary, "Good morning Miss Usagi. How was your day?"   
  
Usagi faked a smile and said, "Morning Ami. It was...fine. Now if anyone calls have them leave a message. If anyone shows up send him or her in."   
  
At her nod Usagi entered her office. She walked to her closet and opened it.   
  
She slid off the maroon shirt and traded it with a white blouse. Then she slid on her navy blue coat and buttoned the middle button. She then hung up the shirt and slid off the skirt she wore.   
  
She took down navy blue slacks off the hanger and put them on. After hanging up the skirt and buttoning her pants she changes her slip on black shoes for black high heels that laced up the ankle.   
  
She shut her closet and walked to her desk and sat down. Usagi relaxed in the black leather seat and stared out the window.   
  
There was a buzz and she turned from the window. Usagi pressed the intercom, "Hai Ami?"   
  
Ami replied, "Um...Uh lieutenant Une and Mr. Treiz is ...here."   
  
Usagi sighed and answered, "send them in."   
  
She sat up in her seat and bent over. She heard the door open and shut. Usagi opened the drawer and pulled out a handgun and sat up. Her arm hung at her side with the gun in her hand.   
  
She smiled at the people in front of her. Lieutenant Une had dark brown hair up in what seemed like braided loops. She wore an officer uniform, of maroon and brown.   
  
The man Mr. Treiz had short reddish brown hair. He was the leader of OZ. He wore a royal blue coat, white pants and shiny black boots.  
  
Usagi asked, "So what brings the two of you to Earth and in my office?"   
  
Meanwhile in the school library:  
  
Heero sat behind the computer and turned it on. He began to type quickly and every once and a while moved the mouse to click on something.  
  
A boy his age 17 came up and asked quietly, "what are you looking up? Or should I ask who?"   
  
The boy had short light brown hair with bangs that covered up one emerald green eye. He was tall, well built and a slender waist with lighter skin than Heero.   
  
He wore the same uniform as Heero did.   
  
Heero replied, "A girl. I saw her this morning looking into the school records." He paused before saying, "figures. She doesn't even go to this school. Trowa did you see her this morning?"   
  
Trowa replied, "no I didn't see anyone new. Heero look up the name Usagi Tsukino. I over heard she some teenage girl that owns a big company in this town."   
  
Heero began his work hacking into the city files. The computer beeped and it typed out information then a picture downloaded.   
  
Heero stated emotionlessly; "well...well if it isn't the same person I saw this morning."   
  
He leaned back in his seat and studied the screen. Then he read out loud,  
"Usagi Tsukino.  
Age 16  
Born January 1st; year unknown  
Height 5'4  
Weight 103lbs  
IQ 250.  
Parent's Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino...Deceased.  
Parents killed in explosion after colony 187 caused by a war that broke out with Oz's mobile suits. Usagi owns The Tsukino Weapons Department building in Carrolton City. Usagi is highly dangerous....  
Why would she come here to this school? I wonder who she is looking for."  
  
  
Meanwhile back at the office:   
  
Lieutenant Une Replied, "well Mr. Treiz needs you for a job to take care of, for him."   
  
Usagi shook her head and stated, "No can do. I have a job and I'm book solid for the next few weeks."   
  
Lieutenant Une then stated, "No you have mistaken. You will find time for Mr. Treiz."   
  
Then the door swung open and an OZ soldier walked in. He pulled out a gun and raised it to Usagi,. All the while she had raised her hand and fired. The guy fell back dead.   
She pointed the gun to Mr. Treiz and yelled, "You double crossing Kono Yaro!"   
He just stared at her calmly no hint of fear anywhere. Usagi moved the gun to lieutenant Une and fired. The bullet hit her right shoulder.  
  
Usagi turned and jumped towards the window using her arms to cover her face. She slammed into the glass and it shattered as she went through.   
  
She pulled her coat off and used it as a parachute. She glided in the air holding the gun in her left hand. The oz soldiers ran to the broken window and stared at her.   
She aimed her gun and fired three times. The three-OZ soldiers fell down dead or wounded.   
  
Usagi landed on a roof of another building that held a large object on it with a tarp covering it. She untied the four corners that held the tarp down and the wind blew it off.  
  
Usagi smiled at her gundam that was silver and black. It had a sword handle at the right hip; a beam canon held in its right hand a shield on the other arm. There were two large black wings on its back.  
  
Usagi climbed up the leg and ran to where the cockpit was. The door opened and she climbed in.  
  
After sitting in the seat she asked, "Ready to kick some major OZ butt, Chaos?"   
  
She placed her hands on the controls and flipped several switches.   
  
The thing flared to life.   
  
The once hollow eyes became silver and had a glow to them.   
  
Chaos stood up and looked over at the building Usagi had come from. Mr. Treiz stood there calmly.  
  
  
Meanwhile at the school library:   
  
A kid ran in and yelled, "There's a gundam on the roof next to the Tsukino Weapons Department building. It is so cool looking."   
  
Heero glanced at Trowa before running out of the building. Trowa muttered under his breath in disbelief, "another gundam?"   
  
He then ran after Heero. Trowa caught up to him outside in front of the school. They both stared at the gundam on the roof. It spread its wings out and took flight. Then it blasted off into the sky. 


	2. Chapter two

Luna P hits a button and a hologram appears. She clears her throats and clasps her hands behind her back. She inhales deeply then speaks to the reader and authors, "Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi had gone to the Peacecraft academy and went in search for Heero Yui, but things went amiss. Then Une and Treiz pay her a visit and ask her to do a job for them but she say refuses and escapes barely with her Gundam, name Chaos."  
  
Wufei still in his dress crosses his arms. He then grumbles, "and on with the fic."  
  
  
Chapter two- Mission Steal and Destroy   
  
  
Hours later...  
Usagi tied the last rope to the boat. She looked at Chaos, which was completely covered by a black tarp as it lay on the deck of a large boat.   
  
Usagi had changed her clothes long ago. She now wore black spandex shorts that went to her knees and a black 2-inch sleeve tank top, which was somewhat, tucked in her waistband.  
  
Her hair was still braided but now several short hairs framed her face.   
  
Usagi strapped her gun at her hip and slipped on her coat. She then walked to where the stairway led off the boat and onto the docks near an oz base.   
  
It only took her 10 minutes to get inside. She now hid in the shadows as two-oz soldiers walked by. She sneaked up behind them and did a chop at the neck. He fell to the ground. His friend slowly turned around. But all he met was her foot. Her heel connected to his jaw roughly. There was a snap and his body hit the floor. She whispered, "the names Usa."   
  
She then looked up and found the entrance to the ventilation. She leaned back wards and pressed her palms against the wall. Then she lifted one of her legs and pressed her foot to the other wall she lift the other leg as well.   
  
Usagi slowly made her way up and with her left foot kicked metal thing that covered the ventilation area. The thing fell and landed on her stomach. Then carefully she moved her left leg so that it was inside. She did the same with her right, but that's when the metal thing began to fall. She let go with her arms and caught it before it fell.   
  
She hung there by her knees sweating and breathing heavily. Finally she slowly pulled her upper body up and grabbed onto the edge of the ventilation hole. She carefully set the metal thing to her left and turned her body around. She then was all the way in and covered the hole back up.   
  
Usagi took out a small devise from her pocket and pressed it against the wall. She pressed a few buttons on her watch then on the devise.   
  
After that she started her way down the narrow area, crawling. Finally she came to a stop and kicked the metal thing, it fell to the ground and she jumped down pulling out her gun.   
  
When she landed she pointed the gun down both ways. When satisfied no one was around she began running down the hall.   
  
Every once in a while stopping and having to kill a soldier. Usagi arrived in a large garage type room. The place was filled with mobile dolls. She ran in and started connecting the rest of the devises to the dolls, when that was done she left.   
  
She began running down another hall. She made it to the cell area and found three soldiers by the doors.   
  
Usagi took out yet another devise and hit a button. She threw it and yelled, "Here catch!" Once it hit the ground and she had ducked, it exploded. She stood up and held her gun ready. The smoke cleared to reveal two dead bodies.   
  
She ran to the doors and looked at it.   
  
She yelled, "anyone in there!" She waited and a voice replied, "Yeah I'm in here. Who are you and what the heck woke me up?" Usagi yelled, "back away from the door!"   
  
She raised her hands to her hair and pulled out a small devise. She pressed it to the door near the code devise. She pressed a button and ran a bit down the hall. It exploded and she ran back.   
  
The smoke cleared and with her foot she kicked the door open. She looked inside and heard someone coughing, on the thick smoke, and dust still left floating in the cell.   
  
Slowly the person began walking towards her. She raised her gun and stated, "don't come any closer."   
  
The person looked up at her. The guy looked about 17, with big cobalt blue eyes and dark brown hair to his waist in a thick braid. He wore some kind of preacher outfit.   
  
Usagi smirked and fired the gun. The guy's eyes grew very large when the bullet sped passed his neck and hit the wall behind him.   
  
Usagi took this chance and ran. The guy slowly turned around and stared at the wall. He gulped.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Heero looked around as he walked down the narrow hall. Trowa was right behind him.   
  
Trowa asked, "looks like someone beat us here." Heero stated, "Trowa I want you and Quatre to cover east and south of this base. Wufei and I will search North and west. Lets get Duo and the information we need and go."   
  
Trowa glanced at the platinum blonde with light blue eyes, young man behind him. Quatre wore tan pants, white shirt and a blue vest. The two then took the hall to the right.   
  
Wufei looked around at all the dead oz soldiers. He muttered, "They're weak."   
  
Wufei had black hair pulled into a tight low ponytail and dark eyes. He wore a black Chinese shirt and white pants.   
  
Heero wore black spandex pant and a green tank top tucked in slightly. The two continued down the hall.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Usagi stood in front of a computer typing quickly. She was running out of time. Several bodies lay dead at her feet.   
  
Finally the computer began beeping and she waited. When it stopped she hit a button and a disc popped out.  
  
Usagi grabbed it and stuck it in her pocket. She then took out another disc and put it into the machine. She typed quickly but carefully. She stopped when she found information on a new mobile suit. She downloaded it quickly as well as everything else.   
  
After that it beeped several times before stopping. The disc popped out and she put it in her pocket as well. She glanced at her watch.   
  
She had 10 minutes before the ventilation bombs to go off and 20 minute before the whole place blew up.   
  
Then she heard a click sound and froze. She heard someone state, "don't move for I wont hesitate to shoot you." She whispered, "damn it."   
  
She thought angrily, 'How did I let him sneak up on me.'   
  
She was ticked that he was able to do this without her knowing. Then she heard a second voice, "Trowa you don't have to shoot him. I'm sure he's not that dangerous."   
  
Usagi thought, 'Oh kami TWO people were able to sneak up on me.'   
  
Then yet she heard a third voice, "Has anyone seen a girl around her with a gun and a good aim?"   
  
Then there was a fourth voice, "Maxwell shut-up." The third voice replied, "oh I missed you to Wuman." The fourth voice yelled, "Don't call me that Maxwell. This is injustice."   
  
Usagi was now fuming. Then a fifth voice ordered, "you to shut-up or I'll kill you both."   
  
She heard footsteps they were coming closer, then the person stated, "If you value your life I wouldn't move. Cause one wrong step and I'll shoot a hole through your brain."   
  
Heero walked closer and carefully reached into her pocket for the discs. When his hand was in her pocket she spun around, then she kicked him in the knee and pulled out her gun.   
  
Heero was on one knee with his hand stuck in the pocket. She held his forearm with her left hand and the gun in her right. Heero's gun pointed at her head, while her gun pointed to his.   
  
He stared up at her with no emotion till he recognized her. His eyes showed shock for a second but disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.   
  
They stared hard at each other none moving till her watch beep and the base shook. Everyone fell over and Usagi let go of Heero. She got to her feet and ran out. Heero was right behind her.   
  
He fired several shots. She cried in pain as she was hit in the shoulder. She hit the ground and forced herself to her feet, without pause. She looked at Heero and yelled, "If you want to live get out of here. The whole place will blow in 10 minutes." She then started running again.   
  
Her shoulder hurt so badly but she forced herself to move. She had gotten out of the base and dove into the salty water when the place blew.   
  
When she came up for air she suppressed the urge to scream from the stinging pain. With her good arm and her legs she swam to the dock.   
  
Usagi climbed up the ladder onto the dock and as fast as she could ran to the boat. When she got aboard she undid the tarp and slowly made her way to the cockpit.   
  
The door opened for her and she fell in. She positioned herself into the seat and she flipped a few switches. It flared to life.   
  
Chaos stood up and took flight once in the air she saw mobile dolls. Chaos placed the beam canon in the left hand and pulled out the sword.   
  
Usagi stated, "this is it Chaos. Let show them who we are!" It seemed as if Chaos had taken over.   
  
A silver light erupted from the sword handle making it into a sword. Chaos slashed the sword at anything that came close to it. Slowly the mobile suit started to loose.   
  
But then they came at her, all at the same time. Chaos used the shield to defend itself from any attacks.   
  
Usagi screamed in pain as Chaos was hit in the back. She commanded Chaos to continue and it did. Chaos flew up and over then raised the canon. A large black blast came out and destroyed over half of the mobile suits. Chaos then used the sword and flew at the rest. It dodged the attacks shot at it or used its shield. But still Chaos was hit by unexpected attacks.   
  
Usagi cried in more pain as she felt the pain, Chaos was inflicted with. Her head was bowed down as if she were giving up.   
  
An image appeared on the screen to show an oz soldier. "Give up now or we will destroy you. By orders of Mr. Treiz I am ordered to take you in."   
  
Usagi slightly smiled as she looked up. She replied, "is that so. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I would rather DIE then let myself be brought in...Chaos you know what to do."   
  
Several things flashed on the screen before Usagi passed out. Chaos, who was now in control, raised its canon at the mobile suits and fired. The blast was stronger than the last and when it exploded it knocked Chaos back where it fell to the earth's surface.   
  
It stood up and knelt down in a crouched position. The cockpit opened and Usagi fell out landing on the beach, face down. She was unconscious and laid there on the sandy beach.  
  
  
Luna P grins, "He... he how'd you all like it? I hope you did."  
  
Wufei replies, "Onna change me back now!"  
  
Duo whined, "Why they in the name of hell did Usagi shoot at me? What did I do to her?"  
  
Luna P states, "cause she don't like you, and you annoy her."  
  
Duo crosses his arms and pouts, "I do not."  
  
Wufei smacks him on the head, "Don't lie baka or I'll chop your braid off."  
  
Luna P nods agreeing with Wufei. She then taps the disguise pen and Wufei changes back. He smirks.  
  
Luna P states, "I'll take that as a smile of gratitude."  
  
Duo rolls his eyes, "he's just sucking up to the author."  
  
Luna P nods again, "he better be or I'll have Usagi or Hee chan kick is a$$."  
  
Wufei frowns and turns to leave.  
  
Heero walks in, "Hee chan?" A glare formed on his handsome face. It was directed to Luna P.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the Writing/Printing room swing open, "HHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOO!"  
  
Heero's face pale a few shades, Duo whines, "Oh hell."  
  
Luna P jumps in front of Heero, blocking him from the pacifist, himi. "Iie! You don't belong here. I haven't added you to this story, at least yet. Now be gone, bakayaro!"  
  
Luna P whips out a glaive from nowhere, "Silent wall!" Suddenly the room was covered in a shield trapping Relena out.  
  
Heero sighs and looks at Luna P gratefully. Luna P grins and slings her arm over his shoulder, "Ah the author life I get. Hey Heero let go to my place for a movie and popcorn."  
  
Heero frowns and shakes his head. He points to the reader. Luna P also looks, "Oh damn I forgot. Well I guess I'll write some more."  
  
Sulks away to her computer and sits down, "Argh!!!! Writer block!!!!! Ahhhh I can't write! Hey Heero now for that movie?"  
  
Heero gives her a death glare and Luna P sighs, "alright! I write some more. You big oaf."  
  
Heero then turns to the reader and smirks, "Until next time on Gundam Chaos." 


	3. Chapter three

Duo comes out and clears his throat and slaps on a grin, "Welcome ladies and gents, I'm proud to present the preview of the last episode...I mean chapter...Give it up for Heero...Yui.  
  
Silence  
  
"Ahem...like I said...Give it up for Heero...Yui!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hee chan get your ass out here!"  
  
Heero walks out only in faded blue jeans, and hole at his right knee gave him a sexy appeal. His bare chest and nice legs...  
  
Luna P peaks behind the curtain and giggles while she holds Heero's tank top and spandex, which where shredded and colored pink.  
  
Heero frowns, "Someone stole my clothes when I took a shower and Luna P gave me this. Anyway, Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi went out on a mission and scarred the piss out oh Duo (smiles ~_~). And then she got caught by the others and held at gunpoint by...(lift paper closer to his face and grins evilly) me. I get this, I shoot her as she runs off before the base is blown up, Hey what the hell happens to me as this place is ticking and goes boom?"  
  
Luna P drops the close and comes out a kleenex in hand. She blows her nose and sniffles, then coughs. "Gomen guys. I know it took so long but I've been sick, I hope you understand."  
  
"Hello what the hell happens to me?"  
  
Usagi comes out, "Heero shut up, she's talking!"  
  
Heero crosses his arms and leave.  
  
Luna P giggles with a raspy voice, "Enjoy the fic."  
  
  
Chapter three- A House On A Hill  
  
It was only an hour later when the Tallgeese that was all white appeared. It landed a few meters behind Chaos.   
  
The cockpit opened and a young man jumped out. He landed easily on the sand. He had waist length whitish hair with long bangs that fell to his chin but didn't cover his face. His light blue eyes were calm. He held a helmet in his hand. He wore a red coat with tan pants and shiny black boots; his clothes resembled a uniform for a high-ranking officer.   
  
He walked forward as he studied Chaos. He walked around it to see the front of it. The moon was out as it made something from the corner of his eye glow.   
  
He turned his gaze from Chaos to what lay on the sand. He walked towards it and he towered over the body. He knelt down and turned the body over.   
  
He whispered "a girl?" He picked Usagi up and walked to the large house up on the hill...  
  
  
Usagi woke up to find herself in a large bed. She went to sit up but the pain in her shoulder stopped her.   
  
She glanced around, but the room was empty. Then she remembered Chaos and forced herself up. She held her shoulder and slowly walked to the door.   
  
Usagi carefully opened the door and left the room quietly. She noticed her hair was down and it fell to her thighs.   
  
She pressed her good shoulder against the wall for support. She stopped and leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths.   
  
Then someone asked, "in a hurry?" Usagi looked up in front of her to see a young man in his 20's.   
  
Usagi asked, "Who are you?" He slightly smiled and spoke calmly, "why would you want to know my name? I should ask you yours, Gundam pilot."   
  
Usagi glared and asked, "What did you do with Chaos?"   
  
He answered, "a friend of mine is fixing it up. It will take about a day or two."   
  
Usagi slid to the floor and stated, "Artigato for not destroying him. I'm Usagi Tsukino. But just call me Usagi."   
  
He walked closer and knelt down. He placed a hand that wore a white glove on her good shoulder. He stated calmly, "I put your shirt and coat in the room you were in. I also left the discs in the pocket. You should try to sleep before you're off." Usagi replied "Artigato sir."   
  
He stated, "Please Miss Usagi call me Zechs Marquiese." Usagi vision blurred before she fell over as the darkness took over...  
  
  
Usagi woke up several hours later. She got up and put her shirt and coat back on.   
  
She walked to the window and opened it silently. The door to the room opened to reveal Zechs. Usagi jumped out and ran to where Chaos sat.   
  
Several people stood around it. She crept up to a guard and did a chop to his neck. He fell to the floor and into a heap, swiftly she swiped his gun.   
  
Then she ran with all her speed and strength to Chaos. She jumped into the air doing several flips. She landed on the knee and was stopped by a gun that was pointed at her face.   
  
A woman with dark blue hair, which was short with long, bangs that covered one blue eye. She wore a uniform. It was white pants and shirt and a blue coat over it.   
  
Usagi glared at the lady and spoke, "let me go. This is my gundam."   
  
The lady replied, "I'm sorry Miss Tsukino but I can't allow you to leave." Usagi then said, "then shoot me if you want to stop me." Usagi got up and walked to the cockpit.   
  
The lady pointed the gun at Usagi's back. The door opened and Usagi climbed in. She stared at the gun before the door of the cockpit closed.   
  
The lady jumped down and ran to Zechs.   
  
He stated calmly as ever, "Let her go Noin." Noin nodded and faced the gundam  
  
  
Usagi flipped several switches and it flared to life. Chaos stood up and took flight in an instant.   
  
An image appeared on the screen. Usagi stated, "oh good evening Dr. E. I got the disc you asked for."   
  
The picture of an old woman smiled. Dr. E had chin length grayish white hair that framed her face. Dr. E replied, "well done Usagi. So how does Chaos handle?"   
  
Usagi replied, "great." Dr. E asked, "Have you found Herro Yui or any other Gundams?" Usagi sighed and stated, "Iie I haven't yet. But I ran into a few people on my last mission. One actually got a hit on me. Um Dr. E do you know a Zechs Marquiese?"   
  
Dr. E thought for a second before saying, "Hai I do. Never met the guy in person but heard of him. He's related to Ralena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom."   
  
Usagi types a few things on the keyboard. A picture and information appeared next to Dr. E's image.   
  
Dr. E stated, "Your next mission is stop the assassin that is after Ralena Peacecraft. There is a Counsel meeting tonight and I'm sure that someone will try to kill her. She is the princess of the Cinq Kingdom. While we speak send the discs to me now."   
  
Usagi slipped in the disc and hit a few keys. The thing beeped indicating the information was downloaded. She did the same to the next disc.   
  
Dr. E then said, "Well I've got to go. Usagi there is a warehouse not far from the kingdom, where the party will be held. And this time be careful."   
  
The image vanished and Usagi stated, "well Chaos you heard the lady. Let's get us a truck."   
  
  
Luna P sneezes as she comes out, "How'd you like it? Short I know like most of them, but I wasn't feeling in the mood to do much. So I'll try and make the next chapter longer, that is if I get it out. Please review my story and I will continue."  
  
Heero walks out in his jeans and points his gun at the readers, "You better review her story or Omae o Koruso. I want to know if I lived."  
  
Duo grinned and stated eerily, "Until next time on Gundam Chaos."  
  
Wufei smacks him on the head, "Bakayaro!"  
  
Duo whines, "Owe Wu man that hurt." 


	4. Chapter four

Usagi walks out in front of all the viewers, "Hello. I'm Usagi as you can all tell. A also you can tell I'm the main character, hehehe"  
  
Luna P comes out also, "who on earth told you that?"  
  
Usagi states innocently, "Duo"  
  
Luna P frowns, "Duo, you asswhole, filling all these adolescence with you nonsense."  
  
Duo comes out to defend himself, "at least I don't fill their minds with language like you.  
  
Luna P gave him a hard glare, "Don't talk back to the author or I'll suspend you from the story. Now, where is Wufei. It's his turn."  
Usagi then shouts, "Oh let me do it."  
  
Luna P sighs, "Alright."  
  
Usagi jumps with joy. "Ladies and gents. Welcome to Luna P's story Gundam Chaos, staring none other than me." Grins. "Last time on Gundam Chaos Usagi had been gundam wrecked on a beach near Zechs home on a high hill. What will happen to our favorite Gundam Pilot? Thank you for tuning in, this Luna P press, Usagi signing off.  
  
Luna P, Duo, Wufei and Heero who had just entered stared in shock at her.  
  
Usagi grins, "If I don't see ya soon, happy holiday y'all. And a happy new year!!!!!!! Tata for now tiger!"  
  
Usagi then walked off and out of the way.  
  
Luna P sighed, "I'll never understand Characters, them and their mood swings."  
  
Chapter four- Party Bash  
  
  
  
An hour later Usagi had pulled the large truck into the abandoned warehouse. She turned off the engine and took out the keys.  
  
She walked over to the large door and glanced at her gundam, which was covered by a tarp.  
  
After that she left closing the door behind her. She walked through the city looking for a store.   
  
She stopped in front of one that was selling tuxedoes and gowns. She entered and looked around. This wasn't her store for sure. A lady came up to her and asked, "May I help you Miss?" Usagi replied, "Um I'm looking for a dress to where to the party Miss Ralena is having."  
  
The lady smiled and said, "Follow me." Usagi followed the lady upstairs. They stopped at the corner of the store and the lady pulled out a dress.  
  
Usagi looked it over and stated, "I don't...know. I've never worn a dress before. So uh could you just pick it out? I still need to do my hair."   
  
The lady nodded and searched the racks. Another lady walked up and said, "If you follow me I can get your hair done." Usagi nodded and followed the lady to a smaller room.   
Usagi sat in the seat and the lady began to work on her. The lady took a deep blue and dusted it onto Usagi's eyelids closest to her lashes, and then took lavender and dusted it over the rest of Usagi's eyelids. The lady then took a Silver Star and put it on the left corner of Usagi's left eye. The lady then took a light pink blush and dusted it over Usagi's delicate cheekbones. Finally the lady took lavender colored lipstick and applied it to Usagi's lips.   
  
It was 6 o'clock by the time her hair and face was done. She was handed a dress and brought to the fitting rooms. She slipped on the dress and heels.   
  
She came out and three ladies nodded their heads.   
  
Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and studied herself. Her long blonde hair was mostly done up in a French twist but she had ringlets dropping occasionally here or there which framed her face. She didn't recognize herself. Her skin looked paler than usual and with all the make-up. She then noticed the magnificent silvery star crown and a long flowing veil dusted with glitter. Her dazzling midnight blue gown has a fitted bodice, sheer midriff and slim, full-length skirt. A loose silver chain hung from the waist with a star dangling from it. Usagi then noticed the dangling star earrings. She lifted the dress to see, black strap-sandal with a 3 1/2" curved heel.   
  
She looked at the ladies and asked, "how do you expect me to walk a mile in these shoes?"   
  
The lady that did Usagi's hair stated, "we will call you a cab." Usagi nodded and followed the ladies to buy the clothes.   
  
As one lady called the cab Usagi took her coat and pulled out a 1000 dollars. Usagi asked, "can you send my clothes to this address in Carrolton City?"   
  
The lady nodded, and took the address and money. Usagi received $150.00 back in cash. Usagi slowly made her way to the fitting room and shut the door.   
  
She opened the matching blue purse she held and took the gun that was buried under her clothes. She put the gun inside and shut the purse. She collected her clothes and walked to the front desk.   
  
After handing her clothes to the ladies she left outside where a taxi waited out front for her. She got in as well as the driver, after he shut her door.   
  
The taxi drove off. It didn't take too long and soon they pulled up to the large house of Relena Peacecraft.   
  
Usagi handed some money to the driver and got out. She looked around as the taxi drove off. Usagi walked to the entrance and was glad she wasn't the only one dressed so formal.   
  
The guard at the door looked her over and without thought let her through. Usagi walked down the hall following a red carpet, the walls lined with ancient armors.   
  
Usagi slowly made her way up the stairs. At the top her breath was taken away at all the beauty that laid before her. In front of her down the stairs was the ballroom where most people were.   
  
Some people were dancing, some talking, eating or drinking. Her eyes scanned the room and they finally stopped on Miss Relena Peacecraft. Relena wore her light brown hair up in a bun with a golden crown. Her strapless satin gown is embellished with white embroidery and accented in the back with a tailored bow. Long white evening gloves and hair ribbons provide the finishing touches. A cameo, that's the centerpiece of her stunning four-strand faux pearl necklace.   
  
Usagi frowned when she recognized the woman with Relena. The same lady, that was at Zechs' home. That was then, when Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder.   
  
Usagi turned to see Zechs himself. He asked, "Would you care to dance Usagi?"   
  
Usagi sighed and took his extended hand that wore a white glove. He wore different clothes now. He wore white pants; white shirt with what looked like a vest over it. Over that was a white coat, with black cuffs that had golden designs, the same with the collar that was folded over and left open. A maroon bow was at his neck. His long hair was left down, as usual.  
  
They walked down the stairs to the dance floor. Once on the floor Zechs pulled her close, his right hand placed at Usagi's waist his left held her right hand as her left hand rested on his shoulder. They swayed to the slow music together. As they danced, Zechs asked, "So you're a gundam pilot?"   
  
Usagi slowly nodded as she kept her eye on Relena.   
  
Zechs asked, "so what brings you here?" Usagi asked, "Why do you want to know so much?" He replied, "It's just a question." Usagi replied, "to get to know people. Plus I heard your sister is trying for peace. I thought I should come."   
  
Usagi glanced at Relena again. Usagi asked, "so whose the girl that I met at your place?" Zechs answered, "Oh that would be Noin. We have been working together for quite some time now."   
  
Soon the song came to an end and the two moved away. Usagi stated, "well it was nice dancing with you but I must be leaving."   
  
Before he could say a word she disappeared into the crowed. Usagi walked up the stairs and stopped when someone announced, "Please people gather in the counseling room. The meeting shall start and afterwards we will continue the party."   
  
Usagi cursed and quickly made her way to the door to her right. She opened it and entered. After shutting it behind her she quickly began to search. Three minutes later Usagi passed a small balcony that over looked the counseling room.   
  
She heard a female voice speaking and looked beyond the curtains. Relena was standing on a stage of some sort. She stood behind a podium that had a microphone connected to it. Usagi glanced around the room to find the assassin.   
  
She found Zechs and Noin standing to the side. Usagi glanced at Relena as she made he speech. Usagi frowned and thought, 'you can't achieve peace by taking away peoples weapons. You just can't.'   
  
Usagi then saw something shine across from her. She looked closer and saw someone in the shadows. Then she saw the gun and her eyes widened.   
  
Usagi opened her purse took out the gun and aimed it. She kept her eye on the guy as he readied his own sniper. Usagi took out a silencer and connected it to the handgun. She aimed it again. She heard Relena stated, "We need to stop these pointless wars and achieve peace. People are dying out on the battle field..."   
  
Usagi whispered, "Ralena you would make a good leader. Do your best on achieving peace you're our only hope. Just keep doing what the hell you do best."   
  
Zechs looked up and saw Usagi with the gun.   
  
Noin looked up as well and started towards Relena. Usagi found the target as he took position and she fired.   
  
The bullet shot across the room and the guy was hit in the chest. His gun went off and missed Relena by a foot. His body fell over the railing and landed near where Zechs.   
  
Usagi whispered, "Mission complete." Usagi glanced briefly at Zechs before leaving the balcony.   
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could in heels for she knew the guards would start searching for her. She ran down the long narrow hall following the red carpet.   
  
She slid to a stopped when she saw a group of guards down the hall talking, well more like yelling out orders. She turned around and cursed, as there was another group.   
  
She went to the closest door and turned the knob. She opened the door and shut it. She leaned against it, her forehead hitting the door with a thud. She stared at the door breathing heavily. Then she heard a click of a gun and spun around.   
  
She stared at the same man that shot her just two days ago. He held a gun at her, pointing at her head. His eyes held no emotion in them at all as hers did.   
  
He asked in monotone, "what are you doing here?" Usagi answered sarcastically, "I'm dancing. What do you think moron? What are you here for?"   
  
He stated, "You didn't answer my question." Usagi blurted out; "well I don't have time. The damn guards are after me."   
  
He asked, "What did you do?" Usagi stated smartly, "I shot the assassin that tried to kill Relena." Usagi chose to ignore him and moved to the window. She cursed under her breath, 'things I have to do for freedom.'  
  
She opened the window and took off her heels. She climbed onto the window seal and carefully got onto the edge and pressed her back against the wall. She glanced down and gulped.   
  
Heero had poked his head out the window and asked, "What are you doing?"   
  
Usagi stated, "I can't go out in the hall so I have no choice but this one. You're going to have to come too. They will go after anyone suspicious." Usagi then leaped off and grabbed onto a branch and swung her body. She let go and landed on the grass below.   
  
Heero did the same and landed next to her. Usagi started running as fast as she could to the fence. She leaped into the air doing several front flips. Her hands caught the top of the fence with her legs in the air. That helped push her over and she landed gracefully on the outside. She heard a thud behind her and started running again as fast as she could go.   
  
After a while, she glanced behind her and noticed he wasn't there. Usagi continued to run through the city. She finally made it to the warehouse and ran to the truck. She took out her keys and started it up. She drove the truck out of the warehouse and down the street. She was soon out of the city and safe.   
  
After about 2 miles she pulled over to get rest, it had been a long night. She turned the truck off and looked behind her.   
  
Chaos still lay on the long trailer behind her. She rested her head on the wheel and sighed once again. Usagi whispered, "There is no time for rest. There are too many important things to be done."   
  
She started the truck up and began driving down the long road. It was late and by the time she made it to Carrolton City it was 6:00 in the morning.  
Usagi parked the truck in another large warehouse. She got out and sated, "home sweet home."  
  
She walked over to where a mattress laid and lay down upon it. Not even 10 minutes later she was asleep...   
  
  
  
Loud banging could be heard through the room.  
  
Luna P shouts, "Bakayaro back off, you can't get through Saturn's barrier's"  
  
"Thank kami."  
  
Luna P grins as Heero, "See told ya I write now, for that movie."  
  
Heero frowns and crosses his arms. Luna P whines, "But I wrote a chapter. Can't I have a break?"  
  
Wufei walks towards them, "No way onna. Can't you see these people want to know what happens next?"  
  
Luna P looks and sees the huge mob outside the barrier, and squishing Relena against it trying to get through. Luna P grins, "they like me, and they really really like me. Artigato, I'll get straight to work. I'll write for all of you."  
  
Luna P runs to her computer sits down and cracks her knuckles. Her fingertips brush the keys and suddenly she begins to type. Heero looks at the screen and pats her shoulder as he reads out loud, "Until next time on Gundam Chaos. 


	5. Chapter five

Luna P skips out on step, "Hello everyone. Artigato for the reviews, I luv ya all so much. ^_^. Hehehe hope you like this chapter as much as I do."  
  
Duo walked out and whines, "Come on tell what happens!"  
  
Luna P shakes her head, "No way. I feel a lot better now and can write more to hehehe."  
  
Wufei walks out, "last time on Gundam Wing, Usagi was given a mission to kill an assassin that was after Relena, 'stupid onna' she kills him runs off and meets up With..."  
  
Heero come out with a grin on his face, "Yea I'm alive!"  
  
Luna P grins of course how could kill a hunk like you?"  
  
Wufei glares then shouts, "Can I finish!"  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
Wufei continues, "Like I was saying meet up with Heero! And they leave the party and Usagi ends up in a warehouse to relax. Is that good enough for all of you to understand what happened?"  
  
Heero frowns, "I want to know what happens. "SO READ AND REVIEW BAKA'S!"  
  
Everyone now stares at Heero.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter five- Love Comes In Many Forms  
  
  
Around noon she was woken up by a beeping sound. She sat up and opened the laptop.   
  
An image appeared of Dr. E. Dr. E asked, "so did you have fun?'   
  
Usagi replied, "yeah. I shot the assassin and saved Ralena. Got out without being shot. Got home around 6 am."   
  
Dr. E stated, "well sorry to bother you but I have contacted Dr. J and you are to arrive in Sin city. The same places where you first saw Chaos. Bring him as well. You are to meet the Dr's, and the gundam pilots. Be there by 2 o'clock sharp."   
  
Then the image was gone. Usagi started packing all her things before she changed into the spandex shorts, tank top and jacket. She put socks on as well as sneakers.   
  
Usagi thought, 'Aw yes a lot better.' Usagi put all her things like guns and clothes and more guns some extra food and more guns in the truck.   
  
After she had all the things she would need she got into the truck and left.   
  
She followed the road that led to Sin City. Around 1:30 she arrived in the city and drove to the docks.   
  
She stopped in front of the warehouses and honked. The door slightly opened and Usagi waved. The guy nodded and slid the door all the way open. Usagi pushed on the gas and pulled the truck inside.   
  
The large door was immediately shut behind her. Usagi parked the truck to the far corner and turned it off. She grabbed her gun and slipped it under her coat. She got out and walked across the warehouse.   
  
She stopped when a group of 5 old men came towards her. Then she saw the only female Dr. E. Usagi bowed as one of the men asked, "Is this the girl you told us all about?"   
  
Dr. E replied, "men I would like to introduce you to Usagi Tsukino, code name Usa and gundam pilot of Chaos. Usagi meet..."   
  
She was cut off by one of the older men, "aw I see you are the one who can control Chaos. Please tell how you were able to accomplish this."   
  
Usagi replied, "I don't really know. When I put my hands on the controls and turned it on, I felt as if I was one with Chaos. I am able to feel what it feels."   
  
Suddenly they could here several voices heading their way. Usagi stated, "I will be fixing up Chaos while you situate my next mission."   
  
Usagi then ran off to where she parked the truck. The men had already gotten Chaos into a standing position. Usagi climbed up the ladder to the bridge above.   
  
A man came up to her and stated, "Usagi here is your space suit." Usagi gratefully took the suit and put it on over her regular clothes.   
  
Usagi walked to the cockpit and it opened. She set the helmet in the seat and opened the toolbox. She looked the helmet over and put it on.   
  
The space suit and helmet was silver. Her friend Ralph called out, "how does it fit Usa?"   
  
Usagi replied, "Great thanks Ralph." He stated, "no problem babe."   
  
Usagi sat in the seat and began upgrade Chaos. She climbed out and called out, "Hey Ralph can you go get that upgrade disc Dr. E made a few weeks ago."   
  
Ralph replied, "yeah sure babe be back in a flash."   
  
He walked off. Usagi glanced at the 5 gundam's next to hers.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile down below with the DR's...   
  
The 5-gundam pilots stood in front of the 6 Doctors.   
  
Duo asked, "Hey who are you?" Dr. E answered, "I'm Dr. E. You must be Duo."   
  
Duo nodded and turned around. He looked at the gundam's and paused. Silently he counted "1.2.3.4.5.6? OK the first is Wing Zero Herro's gundam...the second is mine Deathscythe... next is Trowa's Heavyarms... then Quatre's Sandrock... then Wufei's Shen Long... and..."   
  
He stared at the last gundam for a bit before he noticed the person in the silver space suit standing in front of it. He ran to the ladder and climbed up.   
  
  
  
Usagi waited for Ralph, and after a bit he arrived with the disc. She took it and walked back to the cockpit. She leaned in and put the disc in. She typed a few key before someone asked, "Is this your gundam?"  
  
Usagi without looking replied, "Hai it is. Isn't he a beauty?"   
  
The screen started to download.   
  
Usagi climbed out and the door lowered a bit. Usagi climbed up and made her way up on top of the gundam's head. Usagi yelled, "Hey pass up the tools."   
  
Duo grabbed the toolbox and climbed up. He handed it to her and she started to repair it. After a bit she stood up and yelled, "Hey Ralph can you and Rick upgrade the speed on Chaos for me?"   
  
Ralph looked at her and said, "yeah sure. I'll go get Rick and Michael." Usagi waved her thanks and grabbed the toolbox.   
  
She leaped off, landing on the bridge. Duo did the same and landed next to her.   
  
He said, "So yours is named Chaos huh? My gundam is Deathscythe."   
  
She set the toolbox down and stated, "cool. I heard a lot about you."   
  
Ralph walked up with two other men. Ralph stated, "hey you should get some rest before your next mission." Usagi replied, "all right but take care of him for me."   
  
Ralph and the two others went to work on Chaos. Usagi walked to the ladder and climbed down with Duo right behind her.   
  
Usagi didn't see the 4 other teenagers. She walked up to Dr. E and said, "I'm going to get some rest Dr. E. Ralph is upgrading the speed on Chaos for me."   
  
Trowa glanced at Chaos and whispered to Heero. Heero glanced at it and nodded.   
  
Usagi stretched her muscles. Wufei asked, "Dr. E can you get them to upgrade our gundam's as well?"   
  
Usagi then suddenly yelled "Iie." She spun around and ran to the ladder. She raced up them quickly as ever.   
  
Usagi pushed through the guys, who hovered around the cockpit and sat in the chair she asked, "Chaos search for any transmitter or bug."   
  
The thing beeped several times. Finally it stopped and Usagi cursed loudly. She searched the area till she found it. She threw it down, before stomping on it. The bug died.   
  
Usagi took out an extra gun and walked back to the bridge. She stated, "Hey Ralph I think I'll help you too."   
  
He nodded and the two went to work. The other gundam pilot's went to their own gundam's and began to upgrade.   
  
  
  
After three hours went by Usagi quit. She stretched her muscles. Usagi walked down the bridge to the gundam called Wing Zero.   
  
She asked, "so your Heero Yui." The pilot turned from his work and stated plainly, "Hai."   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you know how much I've been through looking for you?"   
  
He didn't answer. Usagi frowned. That's when Ralph called out, "hey Usagi I got you a double bacon cheese burger."   
  
Usagi called out, "thanks Ralph I'm starved!"   
  
Then suddenly she noticed the gun pointed at her face. She stared at Heero who wore a dark green space suit.   
  
Usagi asked, "what the hell?" Heero unlatched the helmet she wore and pulled it off.   
  
She yelled, "what are you doing Heero?"   
  
Heero unlatched his helmet and pulled it off.   
  
Usagi grew angry as she yelled, "your Heero Yui!"  
  
In a flash of uncontrollable anger she jumped him, the gun went off and a bullet skimmed her shoulder blade.  
  
Usagi took him down on the bridge and she clenched her fist and punched him in the face.  
  
"God damn you Kono Yaro! Omae O Koruso!"  
  
She went to punch him again but Heero hit her with his own fist on her jaw. She reeled back from the pain nearly falling off through the railing. But she climbed to her feet and flew at him.  
  
Heero was hit in the waist and knocked to the ground again. He rolled and landed on top of her.  
  
Usagi shouted out loud, "Bakayaro!"  
  
"Kono Yaro Onna!"  
  
Usagi punched him in the face again, drawing blood.  
  
Heero smacked her in the stomach and she gasped for the air that she had lost. Her then punched her in the jaw and Usagi spat out blood.  
  
Usagi brought her legs up that had been just laying there and locked his head between her thighs and threw him off of her. She rolled with him landing on top, but then he kicked her in the face and she fell over. She was now near the railing close enough to fall off.  
  
Usagi breathed in deeply finding it hard to breath. But still she tackled him and threw a punch, but he blocked it.  
  
Duo, Wufei, and Quattre ran up to the two wrestling on the bridge. Duo asked, "Heero what are you doing? Holy hell. You're the new gundam pilot."   
  
Usagi was thrown off of her Heero. She climbed to her feet and pulled out her gun. Heero gabbed another from his waistline and aimed it at her as well.  
  
Usagi didn't move her gaze from Heero. Duo took off his helmet, as did the other three pilots.   
  
Usagi stated as she wiped the blood from her mouth, "It had to be you...it just had to be you."   
  
Duo asked, "Why do you have a grudge against us anyway?" Usagi barked out, "Because he shot me! And because of that I almost died in the battle."   
  
Usagi lowered her gun but Heero didn't. She turned around and whispered, "That's how my father died."   
  
Usagi walked down the bridge to her gundam.   
  
Dr. E walked up to her and said, "Your next mission is to break into the oz base outside this city and get information on the new mobile suits and blow the place up. You will leave tonight alone."   
  
Usagi spoke two words, "Mission accepted."   
  
She sat in the seat in the cockpit and stared at the ground. No emotion showed on her face as she went over her mission.   
  
  
  
  
Duo comes out, @_@ "wow. Heero got his ass kicked by a girl. Heero got his ass kicked by a girl."  
  
Heero comes "out I did not!"  
  
Luna P comes out as well, "Artigato for reading. Until next time on Gundam Chaos." 


	6. Chapter six

Luna P steps out carefully, holding up a shield to protect her. She looks out from behind it. Just then fruit flies through the air. With a startle scream she ducks behind it. "SORRY!!!! I'm SORRY. I'm to young to die!"  
  
Wufei comes out smirking, and crosses his arms over his chest. "You deserve all the things they throw at you Onna."  
  
Luna P scowls at him, "Don't encourage them baka. It's you fault I haven't done crap to this story."  
  
Wufei looks at her and raises an eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly a hunk of lettuce flies through the air, and hit him in the head.  
  
Wufei whips around, glaring at the readers. "Who was that? Come out and face me like a man you coward! Injustice!"  
  
Luna P shouts, "Baka! Get your job done so we can get out the line of fire!"  
  
Wufei sighs and starts his introduction, "Last time on Gundam Chaos, which was ages ago." Luna P flashes him a glare.  
  
Wufei smirks. "Heero got his ass kicked, literally. Duo goes into a catatonic state. Hehehe."  
  
Duo shouts, "I did not!"  
  
Wufei sighs, "and Usagi gets a mission. If you want to know anything more, read the story."  
  
A few seconds pass, before Luna P drops the shield and dives under the curtain, narrowly misses the flying food.  
  
Duo shouts, "Hey free food!"  
  
Usagi squeals, "Really where!"  
  
Wufei shakes his head, "On with the show." He then disappears from the reader's view.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night at the oz base...  
Usagi jumped from the ventilation to the hall below silently. She did a roundhouse kick to the oz soldier and a chop to the neck of the other one.   
  
Usagi ran down the hall and came into the main computer room. She pulled out a disc and placed it into the computer system.   
  
She hacked into the system with simple clicks of the keys. A screen came up and she silently read, "Gemini. Packs a beam cannon similar to Vayeate's. Capable of serious damage and holds a magnetic shield. Can be controlled with or without human. Are faster than the Vayeate's and much tougher."   
  
Usagi frowned and thought, 'not good.' She downloaded the information onto the disc and when done, she took the disc.   
  
Usagi then left the room and quietly ran down the hall. She came to the Garage where all the Gemini's and Virgo's were held.   
  
Usagi was distracted, looking over the Gemini's intently. She studied the Mobil suits that soon would be leashed out into the war.   
  
A sharp stabbing pain in the back of her neck made he cry out from shock. Her eyes widen and tears rimmed her eyes. Her hand flew to her neck, to protect the spot that would bruise over later. Things swam in front of her eyes, and she felt the world tipping towards her. Usagi crashed to the floor, and closed her eyes, blacking out from the world around her.  
  
  
Several hours had passed, how many, Usagi wasn't sure. But when she opened her heavy lids, she could only see darkness.  
She tugged at her arms, but found them cuffed behind her back. The cuffs cut into her flesh, and she bit back a cry from the pain.  
She rolled onto her back, and sat up. Then ever to slowly she moved to the closest corner of the box shaped cell, and curled up into a ball.  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
Dr. E called out, "gundam pilots Usagi was captured in the oz base."   
  
Dr. J continued for her, "she is to be executed in the morning. You five must go and retrieve her."   
  
Heero stated, "Mission accepted." The five-gundam pilots left the warehouse and left to the oz base.  
  
  
  
Usagi just sat there not moving. Then she heard explosions and the alarms went off. She stood up and thought, 'I'm such a failure. But I won't give up on my mission.'   
  
Just then the door to the cell exploded and it fell over, landing inches in front of her.   
  
Usagi ran out and found all the guys waiting for her. Usagi stated, "You guys get out of here I need to get that information."   
  
She ran down the hall. Heero stated "you guys need to get out of here I'll go after her."   
  
Heero ran after her, easily catching up to her. Usagi stopped when she found two-oz soldiers coming at her. Usagi took out an explosive from her hair and threw it at them. She dove to the ground as it exploded. She got to her feet and continued.   
  
Usagi came to a door and it slid open. She walked in and ran to the desk. She pulled out the drawers and searched it till she found the disc.   
  
After that Usagi reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. She started to pick the locks on her cuffs, which were now locking her hands together in front of her, until they fell off.   
  
Usagi ran to the nearest door, but it opened to reveal an oz soldier. Usagi swung her leg and kicked the guy in the face. He stumbled back and then was shot. He fell down dead.   
  
Usagi came out to see Heero waiting. She yelled, "I told you to get out of here." He asked, "Did you get the disc yet?"   
  
Usagi replied, "Hai, now I just have to blow the place up." She pulled out another devise and connected it to the wall. She pressed a few buttons before grabbing onto Heero's hand and pulling him along. When he started running on his own, she let go and they entered the hanger.   
  
Usagi took out several bombs and started to connect them to walls and to the Mobil suits.   
  
Usagi yelled, "Come on Heero we have to go before the place blows."   
  
He ran up to her and they ran to the exit. Once outside they picked up some speed and ran down the dock.   
  
Usagi stated, "10,9,8,7..."   
  
They came close to the edge.   
  
"6,5,4,3..."   
  
They jumped off the docks.   
  
"2,1..."   
  
They hit the water as the oz base blew up. Several, seconds passed before they both came up for air and waded on the surface.   
  
Usagi asked, "are you ok?" Heero gave a simple answer, "yeah." The two swam to the nearest ladder and climbed up. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The two walked slowly away, as if nothing had just happened.   
  
Usagi rubbed her soar wrists, as she stated, "Artigato for the help." Heero didn't answer.   
  
It took them two hours till they made it back to their base. Everyone, upon they're arrival had gone to bed, and decided to start early tomorrow. But Usagi stayed up, unable to sleep.   
  
She sat in front of Chaos thinking. She glanced at the gun she held before setting it down next to her. She heard footsteps and looked to her right.   
  
It was Heero.   
  
She asked, "and where are you going?" He spun around, slightly startled to hear her voice, and faced her as she stood up. Heero replied, "space."   
  
He walked to his gundam and she asked, "Can I come?" He glanced at her and said, "This isn't some game. Or to get revenge on someone you dislike. This is a war Usagi and you can get hurt."   
  
Usagi picked up her gun and pointed her gun at his back. She replied, "I know Heero. I've got a scar to prove it. I never believed this was some game. If you can't believe some girl can fight then I don't need you. I'll fight Treiz on my own then. Dr. E was wrong about you. You wouldn't be able to help me so I'll go against him alone."   
  
Usagi lowered her gun and vanished into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi comes out whining, "Man I got caught! How could you do that to me?"  
  
Heero comes out with her, and suddenly all the females in the audience whistle. As Heero smirks, Usagi scowls.  
  
She stats, "Think you're hot stuff huh?"  
  
Heero flashes her his famous glare, and there are several wistful sighs. He bobs his eyebrows, causing a few to faint in shock. He then ducks behind the curtain.  
  
Usagi shakes her head at his idiocy. Then suddenly she giggles, causing a few of the men to groan. "Till next time!" she winks and skips off the stage. 


	7. Chapter seven

Luna P slowly steps out from behind the curtain, "Hey readers!!! Oh, and you too Writers. Gomen, it's been so long, but my actors have been sick, and I've been busy finishing Ultimate Mission. But I plan to finish this story next all right."  
  
Wufei comes out, and crosses his arms, "yea right."  
  
Luna P smacks him on the back of the head, "give me some encouragement!"  
  
Duo comes out, and shouts, "Lets go, I want to know what happens next.  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes, "Last time, on Gundam Chaos, Heero frees Usagi from where she had been captured, and she ends up getting in a stupid fight with him."  
  
Usagi comes out and smacks him on the back of the head, "Baka! Well, Heero and I get into this fight, and I take off. If you read, you'll find out what happens. Ja ne. oh and Review please!"  
  
Luna P then shooshes everyone behind the curtain, and then they rise up, indicating, the chapter is about to begin.  
  
  
  
  
Dr. E stared at where Chaos had once been. She turned to the others and stated, "She is going to get herself killed."   
  
Dr. J replied, "She can handle herself, we have more important thing to take care of at the moment." Dr. E glared at him and yelled, "You don't understand. Do you know who she really is?"   
  
Everyone stared at her blankly. Dr. E continued, "Usagi, Khushrenadah Tsukino."   
  
Duo asked, "You mean to tell me her father is Treiz Khushrenadah?"   
  
Dr. E replied, "Yes Duo he is. When she was born, her mother left Treiz and married Kenji Tsukino. Treiz killed both of her parents trying to get her back. She has been fighting since she was 8."   
  
Wufei asked, "so? That just proves she can fight on her own." Dr. E inhaled deeply, and slowly. She then stated, "Dr. J remember when Usagi said she was one with Chaos?"   
  
Dr. J nodded as well as the other doctors. Dr. E stated, "what she meant was that when ever Chaos is hit while she is inside him, she feels it."   
  
Duo stated, "but we all do. When ever our gundam are hit we get hurt a bit too." Dr. E shook her head and said, "no that is not what I meant. What I mean is that when Chaos is cut she somehow gets cut..."   
  
Dr. E stared at all the blank looks she was receiving. She walked up to Duo and said, "Duo lets say your gundam got blasted in the back ok." He nodded slowly. She continued, "That would mean you would feel as if you were blasted in the back. That is what happens with Chaos. That was one of the downfalls. Whenever Chaos is hit it is as if Usagi is hit. She feels Chaos's pain. Understand?"   
  
Trowa asked, "What do you mean by one of the downfalls?" Dr. E replied, "It means that there were more. See when I created Chaos I wanted it to be perfect. So I had to try to make it stronger. But instead it just shares the pain or I should say attacks with the pilot. Another thing I did was if the pilot was disabled by chance that it could control itself. But it is out of control and will attack anything near it that is moving. What confuses me is that Chaos will only let Usagi pilot it. No one else can."   
  
That's when they heard the roar of a gundam come to life. They all turned to watch as Wing Zero take flight.   
  
  
  
  
Chaos flew through the skies slowly. Usagi frowned in thought, 'they don't understand. I lost everything to that mad man. I lost my family, my life, my heart, and my sanity. I have nothing...nothing at all.'   
  
Chaos stopped as it saw the lights of war ahead. Then it took off to the fight. Chaos pulled out the sword and it flared to life.   
  
Usagi yelled, "this is it Chaos. We will give it all we got to fight to the bitter end. This could very well be our last."   
  
They entered the fight without regret or fear.   
  
Chaos flew to the closest mobile suit and swung the sword slicing it in half, and then it raised the beam cannon and fired. Chaos was hit in the back and Usagi grunted in pain. It spun around and the chest opened up and machine guns came out and fired.   
  
Usagi forced Chaos to turn and fire at the thing that was going to attack from behind. The firing stopped and Chaos went after the other suits with the sword.   
  
It was hit several times at once and if you listened, you could hear Usagi painful cries from within.   
  
Chaos raised the cannon and fired wiping out several mobile dolls. Chaos flew at a Leo and swung the sword slicing off the arm before it exploded. It then dodged several blasts that were shot at him.   
  
Usagi forced him to turn, duck and dodge the attacks. Then the machine guns began their rapid firing. It continued till they were out of ammo. The chest closed and Chaos began to use the beam cannon. It fired in every direction destroying anything.   
  
Usagi cried in pain as it was hit yet again. Then the beam cannon was gone and Chaos threw it out of the way. Usagi yelled, "Come on Chaos. There is only 1/3 left of them. We can do this my friend."   
  
Chaos flew at an Aries and began a sword fight. Chaos used the shield to block the sword but was hit on the side. Usagi was breathing heavily. Her side was bleeding now but she didn't care. Her left ankle felt broken but still she didn't falter in her battle. Even though her helmet she wore looked like it could crack any moment or the blood that ran down between her eyes from a cut on her forehead, she still didn't care.   
  
Chaos obeyed her and fought with all its might. She had been fighting for three hours but that didn't count the two other battles they were in before this one. Usagi stated, "Chaos we have 10% of our shield and 15% fuel left. We lost our hand shield as well. We can only now self detonate. Lets do it Chaos...it all up to you." Chaos flew passed the remaining mobile suits.   
  
Wing Zero flew at the battlefield, and pulled out its sword flying at the remaining mobile suits. Chaos opened the cockpit and Usagi fell out. Her body floated slowly away from battle, as if Chaos had intended for her to escape.   
  
Now controlled by only itself, Chaos flew back and Heero noticed the cockpit wide open without Usagi in it.   
  
Wing Zero blasted backwards and away from the battlefield. He watched as Chaos fought the left over mobile suits.   
  
Wing Zero slowly floated to where Chaos came from and found it found Usagi floating away. Wing Zero flew passed her and stopped. The cockpit opened and Heero stepped out.   
  
Usagi floated towards him. He caught her and was sent flying into his seat with Usagi in his lap.   
  
Heero closed the cockpit and blasted off from the battle, needing to get to the closest hospital there was. He had only got so far, when suddenly space lit up, with a bright light, and there was an explosion. Chaos was gone.  
Heero set the coordinates to Earth. It took them 15minutes to get to the atmosphere. Then not even 10 minutes later they landed. Heero took off his helmet and found no serious damage to her.   
  
He gently lifted off Usagi's helmet and saw the dry blood. The cockpit opened and Heero jumped out with her in his arms. He laid her on the ground as he put Wing Zero on the trailer to his truck. After covering Wing Zero up he walked back to Usagi, and picked her up. He carried her to the truck, careful not to hurt her. Once he had her in, he got in himself and drove to the nearest City, which was the Cinq Kingdom. An hour went by before Heero finally arrived at the hospital with Usagi.   
  
He calmly waited in the lobby his eyes closed and his arms crossed. It was dark and he was getting tired of waiting. Finally a doctor came out and walked towards Heero.   
  
The doctor asked, "are you the young man that brought the young lady in by the name of Usagi Tsukino?" Heero's eyes snapped open and he stood up.   
  
The doctor spoke carefully, "She's in critical condition. She has suffered from a few broken ribs, and flesh wound on her left side. She also fractured her ankle, which would heal in time. It's too early to tell if she will live. If you want to see her follow me."   
  
Heero followed the male doctor to room 302 on the third floor. Heero entered alone and looked at her. Usagi was still unconscious; her forehead was bandaged like her ankle and waist. She wore a hospital gown. Her long hair surrounded her body. IV's were prodded into her arms with a machine that told if she was breathing and if her heart was beating. Heero shut the door and walked closer. He stared at her for quite awhile before turning and pacing a bit.   
  
Usagi's voice stopped him, "Where's Chaos?" He turned and looked at her and simply replied, "gone." Usagi asked, "Heero can you get Dr. E to fix him. He deserved a better pilot then me. Can you collect the remains, so he can be rebuild to fight in the war for peace? And make sure Relena survives because she will be able to attain peace."   
  
Heero answered, "We'll see." He then left the room. As he walked he could still hear the beeping from the heart monitor, as if it was beeping right next to his ears. Beep...beep...beep... The elevator doors open and he entered. Beep...beep...beep... ...  
  
Then suddenly the hallway was filled with a long shrill that didn't end. The doors closed and the elevator started down and he stated, "Mission accepted."   
  
When the doors opened he walked out into the lobby. A nurse walked up to him and said, "Sir this is the young woman's coat would you like to keep it for her?"   
  
Heero took the coat, and slung it over his shoulder casually. He glanced at his side and saw a piece of paper in the pocket of the jacket. He took it out and read it silently,   
  
'Dear Herro,  
Thank you. If you are reading this then I must be gone. When my parents died I started to train under Dr. E. She told me about you so I trained harder so I could become as good as you. In the other pocket of this jacket is a disc. It has the missions I would have or did ask you to do. And there is information on the new mobile suits. Thank you.  
Usagi'  
  
Heero took out the disc and left the hospital not even looking back as he left.   
  
  
Luna P peaks out, "I have nothing to say to you, except, I hope you like it...Hey!!!! That's cold water!!!"  
  
"Put that squirt gun down Fei chan!!!"  
  
"Wahhhhh!!!!! Heero got me all wet!!!!"  
  
"Wu man got his ass kicked by a girl, but hey, so did Heero. Hahahaha! Oh I kill myself."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"Ahhhh, Heero's got his gun!!!"  
  
Luna P runs out, all wet, with Wufei right behind her, squirt gun in hand. "Till next time folks!" she then dives into the audience, as Wufei fires. 


	8. Chapter eight

Luna P giggles, "As you can see, that last chapter wasn't the end. Have some faith in me okay!!! There is plenty more, and this is a long chap, I hope you enjoy!!!!"  
  
Wufei frowns, but states, "Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi died, after a battle out in space, yadi, yadi ya...so on and so forth."  
  
With that said, he leaves, with a scowling Luna P behind him, who start muttering curses under her breath.  
  
  
  
A year later...   
Heero entered Relena's home. He wore a dashing black tuxedo, as did the 4 other gundam pilots'. He followed the red carpet up the stairs then down into the ballroom, where all the guest had gathered. He looked around for anyone that might try and assassinate Relena, excluding himself.   
  
Duo walked up, to Heero and saw something in Herro's eyes. Duo asked, "Are you ok buddy?" Heero stated, "Hn." Duo backed away slowly, and shook his head.  
  
  
  
A mysterious person ran down the hall. The person stated, "This is too easy. I'll be at the party in no time." The person raised the gun it held and fired the gun at the group of Oz soldiers before continuing. The figure covered in darkness continued its pace till it arrived at the computer room.   
  
The person loaded the disc and started to download the information it needed. When it was done, it sat down and started to hack into the program. Then the alarm went off and a female voice stated, 'All personnel's please evacuate immediately... the self-destruct system has been activated. I repeat..."   
  
The person stood from the swivel chair, and left the room, walking into the long hallway. The Oz soldiers ran down the hall, and paid no heed, to the sneaky figure, who worked their way through the crowed, and into the large hanger without being seen. The person found a Gemini mobile suit, and climbed into the open cockpit. The person set into the coordinates, pushed the lever. The door shut, and the engine roared to life.  
  
The Gemini raised the cannon up and fired. The roof of the garage exploded by the hit and took flight. It shot into the sky and stopped 20 feet above the destroyed roof. The Gemini pointed the canon at the base and fired. The base blew up at the blast's impact and the Gemini flew off to the Cinq Kingdom.   
  
It landed outside the Kingdom, and the cockpit slowly opened. The figure from within, leaped out, and landed on the grass wit ease. The person stood outside the gates, her mobile suit far off, hidden in the large patch of trees in the distant.   
  
The figure jumped into the air doing several flips. The person's hands grabbed onto the bar, which propelled the person, to lean over to the other side, and fall to the grass below. The person landed with grace on the other side. The figure ran staying into the shadows, hiding from the guard's eyes. The person stopped at a tree and climbed up to a branch. Then the person leaped across onto a small windowsill.   
  
The figure opened the window and climbed into the empty room. The person took off the hat it wore and waist length brown hair with blonde roots fell out, to her waist.   
  
She crept to the door and cracked it open. She looked down both ways to find the hall empty. She left the room and ran down the hall to where a balcony, that over looked the counseling room. She glanced downward, to see the people coming into the large room. Some people sat while others stood.   
  
She took out a communicator and whispered, "I'm in position. Let me know if you spot anyone suspicious." The person on the other end replied, "all right."   
  
The girl took out her gun and crouched down. She looked around and watched as Relena made her entrance. That's when she noticed that the curtain behind the stage slightly moved. The girl thought, "they wouldn't be that pathetic?" She saw the glint of a gun with the light reflecting down on it, through the crack in the curtain.   
  
She hissed into the communicator, "Code red. They are behind the curtain." She stood up and saw yet another Oz soldier on the other balcony, the one across from hers. She climbed onto the railing and aimed the gun. She fired once then twice. She then jumped towards the stage.   
  
People screamed as she landed in a crouch position. She then dove at Relena. Relena fell to the ground and was barely missed by the shot that had been aimed to kill.   
  
The girl aimed her gun and fired through the curtain. She got up and yelled, "Zechs watch Relena, I'm going after the baka yaro." She then ran through the curtain after the Oz soldier.   
  
The Oz soldier climbed up the bridge above and fired at her. She fired back and got his shoulder. She climbed up and found him trying to reach the gun he had dropped. He looked at her when the gun accidentally fell. He stated, "you may kill me but you won't be able to stop the mobile suits that are on their way."   
  
She aimed her gun and replied coldly, "We'll see about that." She shot him between the eyes and went down below. She ran out from behind the curtain and yelled, "Zechs lead me to the closest mobile suit! Oz is on its way here to attack the academy, we can't let them get through!"   
  
He nodded and they ran off to the front. They came to another Gemini and she climbed in. Zechs stated, "good luck Usa." She nodded solemnly, and the door closed, blocking her view of him. Usa turned the Gemini on and blasted off.   
  
She looked at her scanner and saw that a large amount of Oz Mobil suits were coming from the north. The image of Noin came on and she stated, "The gundam's are on their way. Zechs and I will help you as much as we can." Usa replied, artigato minna. This is going to be a tough fight are you ready."   
  
Noin nodded determinably. Usa flew off to meet up with Oz, before they could reach the kingdom. She aimed her beam canon and pushed a few keys. To the oz screen her image appeared.   
  
She called out, "halt Oz. You will have to go through me to get to Relena." The leader asked as his image appeared, "and who are you to tell us what to do girlie." Usa answered, "Former gundam pilot Usagi. I pilot Chaos and protect of the Cinq kingdom."   
  
Zechs image came on as him and Noin came to her side. Zechs was in the Tallgeese and Noin was in a White Taurus. Zechs spoke calmly, "here to back you up Usa." Then the battle began...   
  
  
  
Wing Zero flew at top speed to where the battle took place. Heavyarms, Deathscythe, Sandrock, and Shen Long where right behind him.   
  
Duo asked, "So uh, why are we doing this again? I thought we hated Relena." Wufei stated, "Because she is weak, we must protect those, who can't help themselves."   
  
Quatre supplied, "Because she is trying to attain peace." Trowa agreed, "..." Heero answered coldly, "Because it is our mission to protect her. She is trying to attain peace the only way she can. We fight for peace so she can attain it."   
  
Duo replied, "Uh right...?" They came to the battlefield and Heero saw the Gemini mobile suit. He thought, "I've never seen one in a year not since Usagi blew up that Oz base."   
  
He then said, "Don't fight the three suits that stick out from the black Taurus's." The other gundam called out "Right." Then they joined the massive the battle.   
  
Usagi went from one to the next, giving it her all. She stopped when a plane closed in at the battlefield, and discarded 30 or so more suits. But she recognized another Tallgeese but this one was white and blue.   
  
Usagi flew at it and stopped when the image of Treiz came on. He stated, "I thought you were dead Usagi." Usagi replied, "Gomen to disappoint you Mr. Treiz. But I still had unfinished business."   
  
He pulled out his sword and Usagi followed suit. He flew at her and their swords met between them. Treiz ordered, "Get your men out of here before we destroy them." Usagi yelled "Not on your life Treiz. I will protect Relena with my life if I have to." He asked calmly as he could under the strain of the fight, "Why? She could never win peace by taking away people's weapons. And I know you agree with me!"   
  
  
  
Relena stared at the video screen that over looked the battle. A few other men stood with her. Then suddenly a screen appeared on the corner. The voice of Usagi came on "Gomen to disappoint you Mr. Treiz. But I still had unfinished business."   
  
Then the screen was covered by the two mobile suit's battle as they flew at each other. The swords met in-between them. In the corner of the screen you could see their conversation.   
  
Treiz ordered, "Get your men out of here before we destroy them." Usagi yelled, "Not on your life Treiz. I will protect Relena with my life if I have to." He asked calmly as he could under the strain of the fight, "Why? She could never win peace by taking away peoples weapons. And I know you agree with me!"  
  
  
  
Usagi replied, "Hai I agree you can't achieve peace that way. Cause what can become of the people that were born into this world and only learned how to survive in battle? Cause if you take weapons away, you don't achieve anything. That will only cause riots and more wars. More death that isn't needed in this world will happen. Most battles fought are pointless like this one here. But I will continue to fight so we can achieve peace among the people, colonies and Earth. Mr. Treiz all you want is to fight for the power and win peace with you as the leader. As long as people like you around, peace will never be attained."   
  
Mr. Treiz replied, "Hai that might be true, but how would you know?"   
  
The two suits swung their swords and fired at each other, when they gained ground on the other. Usagi answered coldly, "Because if you became leader someone won't agree that you belong as leader. So that one person will gather more to make an army and yet again pointless battles will be fought. And innocent people will die because of it."   
  
Treiz stated, "but I'm here to keep you going. Cause if peace came about gundam pilots will be useless. The people who fight now will have nothing for them. There is no way around it, war will always break loose."  
  
  
  
The gundam's fought off the army to protect the Cinq Kingdom. Heero sliced yet another suit and blew up another carrier that arrived.   
  
Two images appeared on the lower part of the screen. Usagi replied, "Hai I agree you can't achieve peace that way. Cause what can become of the people that were born into this world and only learned how to survive in battle? Cause if you take weapons away, you don't achieve anything. That will only cause riots and more wars. More death that isn't needed in this world will happen. Most battles fought are pointless like this one here. But I will continue to fight so we can achieve peace among the people, colonies and Earth. Mr. Treiz all you want is to fight for the power and win peace with you as the leader. As long as people like you around peace will never be attained."   
  
Mr. Treiz replied, "Hai that might be true, but how would you know?" Usagi answered, "Because if you became leader then someone won't agree that you belong as leader. So that one person will gather more to make an army and yet again pointless battles will be fought. And innocent people will die because of it."   
  
Treiz stated, "But I'm here to keep you going. Cause if peace came about gundam pilots will be useless. The people who fight now will have nothing for them. There is no way around it war will always break loose."   
  
Heero shot out of the way of a blast and swung the sword he held and sliced another suit. The gundam fought hard against the suits. Heero glanced at the picture of Usagi and thought, 'Who is she?'  
  
  
  
Usagi yelled, "I've had enough of you Treiz!" She flew at him and swung the sword. He easily blocked and she raised the cannon and fired. Treiz dodged and a few mobile suits were hit instead. Usagi was hit by a blast in the back and knocked forward into another hit. She cried in pain as electricity flew everywhere. She swung the sword to block the sword that came at her. Then a glowing scythe was swung behind her that destroyed a few mobile suits that were going to attack.   
  
Usagi glanced over and saw Deathscythe. The gundam then turned to fight more Mobil suits that had grown closer to the small war between her and Treiz.   
  
Usagi attacked Treiz again and again. She was then blasted back away from him and she knew that the suit wouldn't last another hit without exploding afterwards. She heard Noin yell onto the screen, "Usagi get out of the way!"   
  
But then the Tallgeese, Treiz controlled blocked her from the blast that would hit her. Usagi could see on the screen that he was in worst shape than her. He pulled away and started to float up so she wouldn't be affected when the Tallgeese would explode.   
  
He spoke softly, gently, as if she were a child, "Usagi you have a good heart and fight for the right side. Artigato, for letting me see that, before I die. Continue to fight for peace my musume."   
  
Then it exploded and Usagi yelled, "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She aimed the beam canon at the closest group of mobile suits and fired. The beam shot out and wiped out 15 mobile suits. Tears slipped passed her barriers unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Trowa watched the screen and listened to the fight that was going on. Usagi yelled, "I've had enough of you Treiz!" She flew at him and swung the sword. He easily blocked and she raised the cannon and fired. Treiz dodged and a few mobile suits were hit instead. Usagi was hit by a blast in the back and knocked forward into another hit. She cried in pain as electricity flew everywhere. She swung the sword to block the sword that came at her. Trowa saw as Duo flew at the Gemini suit and swung his scythe to destroy the mobile suit that was going to blast it.   
  
He watched as Duo then turned around and continued to fight other Mobil suits that had arrived. As Trowa fought he watch the battle between the young woman, and Treiz...  
  
  
  
Quatre saw Usagi attacked Treiz again and again. She was then blasted back away from him and he knew that the suit wouldn't last another hit without exploding afterwards.   
  
He heard a familiar voice yell onto the screen, and placed the voice to the scared woman on his screen. Noin shouted, "Usagi get out of the way!" He whispered, "Usagi?"...  
  
  
  
Duo heard the name on the screen and looked at what was going on. The Tallgeese, which Treiz controlled blocked her from the blast, which was thrown at the Gemini suit.   
  
Duo could barely see through the static on the image, that Treiz wasn't fairing too well. Treiz pulled away and stated to float up, and Duo realized, that Treiz was trying to get far away from the Gemini, so it wouldn't be affected by the explosion...  
  
  
  
Wufei launched the dragonhead that shot out and destroyed the mobile suit near him. He then heard what Treiz was saying, "Usagi you have a good heart and fight for the right side. Artigato, for letting me see that before I die. Continue to fight for peace...my musume." Wufei thought, "Usagi? Musume?"...  
  
  
  
Heero turned when he heard the name Usagi's name spoken from Treiz voice. He raised his beam canon, and blasted the Mobil suits in his way. He made it near the battle, just into time, to see the Tallgeese light up, and explode into pieces.  
  
He frowned, when a hear wrenching cream fill his gundam, with her pain, "Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He watched as she aimed the beam canon at the closest group of mobile suits and fired. The beam shot out and wiped out 15 mobile suits. He watched her fire again and again not caring what she hit.   
Soon she stopped firing all together, and she dropped the canon. He could see her mage on the screen, her face filled with horror. 'She never knew.'  
  
Duo and Trowa managed to finish up the rest of the mobile suits. The Gemini blasted off back to the Cinq Kingdom. He flew after her, and saw her land near another Gemini suit. He landed sever yards away.   
  
The cockpit opened and she fell out landing with a thud on the ground. The medic arrived and took her in to the infirmary, for injuries. All the Gundams plus Noin and Zechs landed. They gathered on the stairs to wait.   
  
Duo asked, "That was Usagi? Right?" Noin slightly frowned as she paced back and forth. Wufei leaned against the wall his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Quatre looked worried as he stared down at the door. Trowa sat leaning against the railing. His eyes were shut with his arms resting on his bent knees. Heero sat on the steps looking over the ballroom as he looked over his gun. Zechs rested his arms on the railing and looked over the ballroom.   
  
Duo stated, "Heero told us she died in that battle in space. How the hell is she alive?"   
  
Wufei opened his eyes and snapped, "Shut up Maxwell it doesn't matter now. She is weak like all onna's."   
  
Quatre stated, "I don't think she is weak at all Wufei. She proved that today and the first time we met her."   
  
Duo nodded as well as Noin, Zechs and Trowa. Wufei yelled, "injustice." Heero stood up and pointed his gun at Wufei. He ordered coldly, "Shut up with the crap about injustice. Or Omae o Korosu."   
  
Heero put the gun away, when Wufei frowned, and sat back down. Duo laughed, "Oh Wu man is speechless."   
  
Wufei yelled, "don't call me that Maxwell." Then everyone went silent again. Relena walked out of the door and said, "You all should get some rest. You won't be able to see Usagi tell tomorrow."   
  
Quatre asked, "is she all right?" Relena replied, "we don't know yet. I'll show you your rooms." They all stood and followed her. She stopped in front of a door and said, "Miss Noin this is your room." Noin nodded and went inside. The room across was given to Zechs. The one next to his was given to Quatre and across from that was given to Trowa. Next to Trowa became Wufei's room with Duo across from him. Relena led Heero down a little further to his room. Heero saw double doors at the end of the hall and grunted.   
  
Relena looked at the doors Heero was staring at, and then back to Heero. She replied, "The infirmary. Usagi is being held beyond those doors. She is in the third room down."   
  
Relena then left and went into the infirmary. Heero looked down the hall and saw that next to Duo's room was the balcony that over looked the counseling room. He then went into his room and first when he entered he felt the breeze of an opened window. He looked down, and saw a hat of an Oz soldier's uniform and knew right away this was the room Usagi must have had came into from the window.   
  
He walked to the bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling for quite awhile, before shutting his eyes and falling into an unmerciful sleep.  
  
  
  
Noin walked to the dresser and pulled out a large shirt and changed into it. She then walked to the large bed pulled back the covers and got in. She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to over come her.  
  
  
  
Zechs stared out his window. He had already taken off his shirt and coat. He sighed and thought, "I hope she is ok."   
  
He walked over to the bed and sat down. He stared at the floor and thought, about the night's events. 'Treiz is actually gone.'  
  
  
  
Quatre was sitting on the bed as he thought about earlier that evening, and frowned in worry. He spoke softly to himself, "She has been alive this whole time. But then why did Heero say she died. Hmmm...."   
  
Quatre looked out the window and watched the dark sky.  
  
  
  
Trowa looked through the drawers till he found some decent clothes for tomorrow, and closed it softly. He glided over to the window and opened it all the way, and felt the breeze touch his skin.  
  
He sat on the window seal and shut his eyes wondering if Usagi was alright.  
  
  
  
Wufei had taken out his katana and was sitting on the bed. He used one of the pillow sheets to clean it. Then he waved it around muttering "weak onna. Injustice."  
  
  
  
Duo jumped onto the comfortable bed and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV. As he scanned the channels he said, "I need to visit more often. This is a lot better than that old warehouse."   
  
The screen on the TV went from one channel to the next till it stopped on the news. The reporter stated, "this is just in the leader of the Oz has been killed in a war against the gundam pilots. The fight was recorded on what happened. It seems that Usagi Khushrenadah Tsukino the daughter of Treiz Khushrenadah was the cause of his death. He used his mobile suit to protect her from the final blow, which killed him when the Tallgeese exploded..."   
  
Duo shut the TV off and lay down. He mumbled, "99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer...take one down and roll it around, 98 bottles..." It didn't take him long to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna P steps out, "Bad news folks, "I'm having writers block. I think it has to do with school being back in business, which really sucks. And plus will my drivers test...oy. Oh well."  
  
Usagi comes out, "Is that all you're going to say? What about that idea you had?"  
  
Luna P smirks, "Which one? When ever I get writers block, I get new ideas for stories."  
  
Usagi rolls her eyes, "The one where Heero's like 18, and he just dropped out of the Preventers, since he was in it for like three years. And he tries to find a job, but no one will accept him, because o his background in the war. He moves, to colony L1, away from the pacifist bitch finally. He sees n ad in the paper, goes to a house, with two women, and their adopted child. He asks for a job, and is accepted. I'm the next door neighbor, who does yard work, for driving lessons..."  
  
Luna P nods, "Oh hai, that one. Yea, I wanted to know what kind of couples you'd like. If I ever could get around to writing it. You pick k!  
  
Heero/Usagi I'm sorry they are for sure, unless I can change it, and it would be,   
Heero/Haruka, you pick.  
  
Wufei/Ami  
Wufei/Hotoru, if so she will be older If not, then she will be young, about five or so.  
  
Duo/Minako  
Duo/Ami  
Duo/Makoto  
  
Trowa/Setsuna, I think they will be for sure. If not,  
Trowa/Makoto  
Trowa/Ami  
  
Quatre/Minako  
Quatre/Michiru, that is if Haruka ends up with Heero.  
Quatre/Makoto  
Quatre/Ami  
Quatre/Setsuna  
  
Miliardo/Setsuna  
Miliardo/Makoto  
Miliardo/Michiru, if Haruka/Heero  
  
And I think that's all. If not, list some of your ideas; I'm open for them. I want to write a story, all of you will like. For each guy, give me a couple you choose. I'll do the same for my other stories, when I can get a chapter up." 


	9. Chapter nine

Luna P steps out of from behind the curtain, "hello readers and writers!!! Gomen for the delay, on the story, but here you go."  
  
Duo walks out, with this long sheet, the seemed to run, even behind the curtain. He looked at her, "I have to read all of this???"  
  
Luna P nods, and waves a hand to the audience. "Go on hots stuff!"  
  
Duo rolls his eyes, and mutters, "she's been calling me that ever since Relena started hitting on me. Nearly killed me, when she came out of no where, in that last scene with..."  
  
Luna P smacks him on the head, "Baka, you're giving away the next chap for Love is the Cure. Now just read the damn lines."  
  
Luna P sits behind her laptop, and begins typing.  
  
Duo sighs, lifts the paper up, "Don't own Kuso. Hehe, and here's what happened last time, on Gundam Chaos. Usagi goes and dukes it out with Treiz, kicking his ass. Duo saves her...hehe, um, after the battle, Treiz dies, Oz retreats, and Usagi goes back to the kingdom. She passes out, and the guys, are given room at the academy...that's all? What the hell is all the paper for?"  
  
Luna P hits the last k, and cries out, "Finished. Here you go peeps, the next chapter."  
  
Duo frowns at her, "you procrastinated!!!"  
  
Luna P shrugs, "So you do it all the time. Now on with the show!!!"  
  
Luna P then drags Duo behind the curtain.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was lying on a bed in a room that was all white. She had wires that connected her to several machines. Her hair laid about her but it changed back to blonde.   
  
Relena walked in and asked the Doctor in charge, "Will she be all right?"   
  
The Doctor glanced at her briefly, and replied slowly, "We aren't quite sure Miss Relena. She seems to be ok but not. She is stable and is asleep. It appears that she is having a dream or nightmare. Her heart will quicken or slow down to where it almost stops. The same goes for her breathing."   
  
Relena walked up to Usagi side and saw she was strapped to the bed. Her wrists stretched out and bounded by metal clamps as well were her waist and ankles. She had wires placed on her thighs, arms, neck, waist, and at the temples. She wore only her bra and underwear. Relena cried out in alarm, "What did you do to her!"   
  
Suddenly Usagi's arms tried to lash out at Relena, and her body thrashed around violently. Relena jumped back startled.   
  
One of the younger Doctors said, "its for safety. Her body convulses, and she attacks, so we had to do this to keep her from getting anyone close to her or herself hurt."   
  
Relena sighed and left the room. The doctors did a few tests before leaving as well to get some rest. Usagi lashed out again and her body thrashed about. She arched up, and heaved, growl noises escaping from deep in her throat. Her body fell back with a thud, and she cried out in her sleep, "Let me go. Let me go."  
  
  
  
Heero was woken up by a bizarre sound. He sat up in bed and glanced around the room. He looked at the clock, which read 12:05 am. He climbed out of the bed, and was only dressed in his blue jeans. Quietly, he walked to the closet, and pulled out a white shirt and slipped it on not bothering to button it up, then left the room.   
  
He heard the noise again and his gaze rested on the metal doors to the infirmary. He walked to the doors and stared at it closely. He had a bad feeling about the doors, and what laid behind them. The sound grew louder, like something throwing them again something hard. Through the racket, he heard, "Please let me go. Let me go. I didn't...do any thing."   
  
Heero opened the door and found no one was inside the hallway. He walked down a bit and looked inside the first door that had a window to look through. The room was empty so he continued. On the third door he stopped, and he could see someone thrashing around on a metal bed.   
  
He opened the door and found the room empty, besides the figure on the bed. The figure cried out, sobs racking her body, "Please let me go."   
  
'That sounds like Usagi.'   
  
Heero walked up to side of the bed, and shock appeared on his features, at the scene he saw. He noticed it was Usagi in her underwear that looked to be having a nightmare. She thrashed around again and yelled, "Let me go!"   
  
Heero asked out loud, as if the walls could answer him, "Why would they strap her down like this?" All he could do was stare at her. she arched her back, her nails digging into the metal bed. There was nothing, her could cover her with, or warm her up. Her skin was pale, her hair damp with sweat. Tears fell from her tightly closed eyes. She fell, her butt, and back, slamming against the bed with a thud, and he feared, she might have broken a bone.  
  
"P...p...l...eas...e...let...me...go...o...o"   
  
Heero walked to where her ankles were bounded down. He took off all the wires at her feet before undoing the clamps. He pulled out the pin, and pulled back the metal cover, and loosened the buckle hidden underneath.   
  
Usagi begged, "Please don't hurt me." Her head rolled to the side and she moaned. Heero pulled off the wires at her waist and then the ones on her arms. He then unclasped the large clamp at her waist and he heard her take in a deep breath. Heero then ripped off the wires at her neck and temples. He first undid the clamp that held her right wrist. He then leaned over her body to undo the left wrist.   
  
Usagi's eyes opened and the blight light had blinded her for a second. She went to raise her right hand to block off the light, when the back of it hit something warm.   
  
Heero felt some thing cold touch his stomach and looked down at Usagi. She had tightly squeezed her eyes shut from the light. He finally got her left hand free and he moved back. Usagi covered her eyes with her hands, and moaned. She rolled over to her right side and crossed her arms over her chest, as she shuddered.   
  
Her body began to shake as her hand rubbed the upper part of her arms to warm herself up. Usagi's eyes slowly opened and they began to focus. She whispered, "Heero?" Her body felt so week she couldn't sit up. He nodded silently, not bothering to speak. She asked, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Heero replied this time, "Your in the infirmary room at Cinq Kingdom. You were in a battle against oz."   
  
Usagi whispered, "then it was just a dream." Heero asked, "What was?" Usagi sneezed suddenly and asked, "why is it so cold?" Heero left her view and she began to panic. She hoarsefully cried out, "Heero...Heero?" Two warm arms slid under her body and lifted her. She looked up and saw Heero. He carried her out of the room and went back to his own room; he had been sleeping in minutes before.   
  
He shut the door behind him, locked it and walked to the bed. He laid her down and covered her up with the blankets. He sat down next to her and leaned against the headboard. Usagi sighed in contempt and sunk into the comfortable bed. Heero asked, "About your dream?"   
  
Usagi looked up at him and said, "It was strange. I was captured by oz and locked into a cell, where they tied me to the wall and they would beat me. I begged for them not to. But then you came and rescued me from the prison." Heero stated, "Doctors strapped you to that metal bed and stripped you from your clothes. You've been in there for almost three days."   
  
Usagi looked away and shut her eyes, before she spoke in reply, "I don't remember much. I remember flying back to Relena's home and falling out of the Gemini Suit. The next thing I knew I was in a cold room. I heard Relena say something about checking up on you guys. Then I felt it get even colder and then something was placed at my temples. Before I fell asleep I heard someone say something about a Perfect Soldier. Then that dream started."   
  
Usagi opened her eyes to find Heero staring at her. She removed her arms from under the blanket. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, and she looked at him, a blush forming across her cheeks. She asked, "Y...you saw me in my underwear?" She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment." Heero grunted and replied calmly, "You should try and get some rest."   
  
Usagi dropped her hands and said, "but I don't want to go to sleep. What if I have that horrible dream again and...and I won't wake up." She shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears away. She began to whisper, "I won't cry...I won't cry." Then she felt a hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and, and found Heero merely inches from her face. He stated, "Don't worry Usagi. I'll be right here. So if you start to get that dream, I'll wake you up." She slowly nodded and laid down, lying near the wall to her left. Heero thought, 'Kami what is wrong with me? I shouldn't care if she has a dream or not.'   
  
He took in a deep breath and lay down as well. Usagi shut her eyes and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Heero kept his eyes shut and hoped sleep would come. Usagi rolled over to her left side as her body curled up a bit. Heero sat up and pulled the blanket back. He lay back down and covered up his body.   
  
He barely got the chance to close his eyes, before he quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Heero rubbed his forehead and thought, 'Kami why am I so damn tired?' He felt something soft brush his neck and turned his head away. Then he felt something rub against his left leg. He found himself fully awake now then.   
  
He could feel something draped over his bare chest and something draped over his right leg. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward Usagi. Her right arm was draped lazily over his chest; her right leg draped over his right and her toe was rubbing against his left calf. Her head was rest under his chin with her bangs brushing against his neck and collarbone. He watched her. Her tongue slid out and wet her dry lips before she moved closer to him. Heero held in his breath as her lips brushed his collarbone.   
  
He could feel something draped over his bare chest and something draped over his right leg. His eyes snapped open and he looked toward Usagi. Her right arm was draped lazily over his chest; her right leg draped over his right and her toe was rubbing against his left calf. Her head was rest under his chin with her bangs brushing against his neck and collarbone. He watched her. Her tongue slid out and wet her dry lips before she moved closer to him. Heero held in his breath as her lips brushed his collarbone.   
  
Then he heard someone pound on his door. Duo's voice could be heard "Hee man are you in there? The doctors say Usagi vanished. You need to get up and help us find her. They say she escaped the infirmary that was locked!"   
  
Usagi frowned and rolled over to her left side, away from the noise. Heero went to roll over onto his left side but ended up onto the floor. Duo called out, concern lacing his voice, "Hee man are you ok in there. Come on man open up. I know you're mad at me for yesterday...I'm really sorry about what I said."   
  
Heero stood up and muttered, "This is the one time I'll thank him for his loud mouth." He walked to the door and unlocked it. He then swung the door open, grabbed Duo's arm pulled him in and looked down the hall. He glanced both ways several times before shutting his door and locking it. Heero turned around, leaned against the door and rubbed his temples.   
  
Duo stared mouth open at the bed in front of him. When Duo got over the shock he asked, "Uh Hee man do you want to fill me in why Usagi's is in your bed half naked?" He turned to Heero and said, "Please god tell me you went to bed last night alone and you woke up with her in your bed, and nothing happened." Heero replied, "Iie Duo, I found her strapped to a metal bed last night in the infirmary, in her underwear."   
  
Duo replied, "you mean, to tell me, that the Doctors strapped her to a bed half naked." There was a knock at the door and Quatre's voice could be heard, "Heero have you seen Miss Usagi this morning."   
  
Then another voice was heard, "Is Maxwell hiding in their Yui?" Heero unlocked the door and swung it open and Duo jerked both guys in. Once again Heero searched the halls to find it empty. He shut the door and locked it.   
  
Wufei was clutching his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack. Quatre was staring at the bed. Wufei yelled, "What the hell was that for Maxwell?" Heero yelled, "Shut up or you will wake her up!"   
  
Wufei slowly turned his head and looked at the bed. He jumped back and yelled "What the hell, Yui!" Duo went "SHHHHHH!"   
  
Usagi rolled over as she groaned, and everyone held their breaths and froze in their spots. Usagi let out a breath of air as everyone else did. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, which caused Duo to fall over. Trowa could be heard, "Heero have you seen Usagi?" Wufei walked to the door unlocked it and opened it. He angrily pulled Trowa in and searched the hall. He then slammed the door behind him. Heero asked calmly, "Why is everyone coming to me looking for Usagi?"   
  
Duo answered, "Well buddy with her in your bed, kind of gives us a good reason why we should come here first when she is missing." Quattre looked at Heero and asked, "You didn't sleep with her...did you?" Herro yelled "of course not. I found her strapped to the metal bed in the infirmary last night in her underwear."   
  
Then the five-gundam pilots got into an argument. Usagi opened her eyes, sat up and crossed her arms over her chest as she yelled, "What the hell are you all in here for!"   
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her, as she yelled, "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep these days?" She looked at Wufei and yelled; "You Mr. woman hater find me some clothes now!"   
  
Wufei walked to the closet and pulled out a shirt and tossed it to Usagi. She put it on and got up. She then stated, "Now I'll give you one half hour to get ready to go to the beach. I want to go on a vacation and your all coming with me understand." Everyone nodded and left but Heero.   
  
Usagi walked to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer to show all girl clothes. She took out some clothes and left the room to the bathroom.   
  
  
PLEASE READ THIS!!!!  
  
  
Wufei comes out from behind the curtain, dragging the long piece of paper with him.  
  
Luna P comes out behind him, "So tell me, what did you all think??? Hoped ya liked it."  
  
Wufei sighs, and speaks, as he holds the paper close to his face, "Luna P needs more reviews for her stories, because they make her want to write more. Also, she wants to know, who should die, for this new story she's going to add. Without know whom to die, she can't continue. It's not this story!!!"  
  
Luna P nods, and cut him off, "hai, it's called, 'Open up Your Heart to Me.' Neat name I think, but might change. It's mostly Action/ adventure. But some drama, and romance. Got to have romance, without it, you have no story, I think."  
  
"Can I continue onna!!!"  
  
Luna P glares at him, "Fine, if you have to!"  
  
Wufei frowns, but continues, "Here's the summery, it's been added several times...yadi, yadi ya. So such and so forth.  
  
" Usagi Chiba, finds out her husband Mamoru is cheating on her. Feeling upset, and emotionally detached, she packs, her daughter's and her things to leave, to live with her father. Un expectantly, the shuttle they take to Earth is surged into a battle between good and evil. Hit, the shuttle has no choice but to make a crash landing. Crashing on an Island just south of Costa Rica, where a biological study had been taken place three years earlier.  
  
Usagi's father, known as Dr. J, grows worried when he hears where the plane had been expected to crash. Knowing what had been done on the Island three years prior, he calls in for help; from Ex Gundam pilot Heero Yui. A man of mystery, and killer instincts, Dr. J asks him to find his precious daughter and granddaughter. Still owing Dr. J for taking care of him through the earlier wars, Heero takes this last mission from his old mentor.  
  
On the way, his private plane is thrown into the same turmoil the shutter had been through. Mobil Suits from Costa Rica are intent to shoot him down. After evacuating, his plane crashes into a sea, in an attempt to fake his death. He lands on an Island that looks deserted by ocean view, the same Island, he was sent out to find. What he doesn't know, are the perils and dangers lurking beyond the beach, and in the jungle that had never been explored by man."  
  
Luna P nods, "hai, that's it. The characters are the scouts, the gundam pilots, the Starlights, and the generals, and few a peeps I made up.  
Rei, Usagi, Chibi Usa, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Kakyuu, Minako, Nephrite, and Jadeite, and two pilots o made up, are on the first shuttle.  
Heero, and another made up character, on the second shuttle.  
Ami, Makoto, Wufei, Trowa, Setsuna, Duo, Quatre, Kunzite, Zoisite, on the rescue boat.  
So tell me which characters should die, and I will. But I'll tell you now, no wishing for Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Heero die, because I have plans for them later. You'll love it!!!"  
  
Wufei grunted, and continued, "if you want to add a character, tell her, before she starts going with the chapters. She'll add them, on either the first shuttle or the second, you can pick if ya want. But if you want to add them, give her a description, and attitude info. She only knows so many anime. Uh, oh yea, this story, is GW/SM/JP translation- Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon/Can't say!!!"  
  
Luna P waves, "Ta ta for now guys!!!"  
  
Luna P then takes Wufei by the arm, and leads him out. 


	10. Chapter ten

Luna P steps out from behind the curtain, "Sorry peeps, i know its been forever, but i was so upset about Love is the Cure. no one was reviewing, and pluse i was trying to write another chapter."  
  
Duo comes out, "No you haven't, you've been sleeping on the job. i saw you the other day clinging to Heero like a Relans wanna be."  
  
Luna P glares at him, "Baka, I was not! I wanted to see the Spider man, and plus i was trying to get Relena off his back."  
  
Duo nods sarcasticly, "Sure..."  
  
Luna P's face goes red, "That's it, i've hear enough! Desquise Power, change Duo into..."  
  
Duo pales, "Nooooooooo. anything but that! Q man help!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Relena baka!"  
  
Duo screams, as he is transformed. his hair gows cornflower blonde, and reaches to his shoulders, and his eyes light blue squints. and his black outfit had fromed into the academy uniform.  
  
He looked at himself, and screams  
  
Heero comes out, and the crowed bursts into aplause. he smirks, and nods at them. then he looks at Duo, and raises an eyebrow. he glances at Luna P with interrest.  
  
Duo falls at Heero's feet, "Hee man save me, that crazy woman changed me into Relena. please help me, its Duo."  
  
Luna P smirks, and slips the pen into her pocket.  
  
Heero walks around Duo, and takes Luna P's hand, "Wanna go to the fair?"  
  
Luna P squeals with delight inside, and nods, "You bet hot stuff. Duo talk to the people, i got a date!"  
  
with that, Luna P, and Heero disapeare.  
  
Duo whimpers, but replys, "Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi was found by Heero in a lab, being experiemented on by scientists. when Heero takes her to his room, everyone starts to worry, when the scients cant find her. but the g boys have a nice surprise when they go ask Heero for his help. well byue everyone."  
  
Usagi walks out, "Oh wow. finaly i get to start my new job! Make over talk show. lets go Relena wanna be!"  
  
Duo screams in horror, as Usagi drags him away, and is still screaming as the curtains open.  
  
  
  
  
Usagi took a quick shower, and dressed for the beach, and brushed her hair dried it, and quickly pulled it back from her face in a loose braid.  
  
She stepped back out into the room, to find Heero gone, but didn't mind. She slipped out of the room, and headed towards the room she heard yelling coming from. She knocked once, and opened the door before they could protest, or acknowledge the knock.  
  
She found the guys waiting patiently, but Wufei and Duo had been arguing, which had stopped when she knocked on the door. She studied the guys closely looking them all over thoroughly, liking what she saw too.   
  
Trowa wore light colored pants a black tank and a thin cloth green shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up twice and was left unbutton.   
  
Duo wore dark brown jeans and a loose short sleeve red shirt with the three top buttons undone.   
  
Wufei wore black jeans with a white short sleeve loose shirt with the three middle buttons buttoned. He held a pair of black shades in his right hand.   
  
Quatre wore brown loose fit shorts to his knees and a red short sleeve shirt with a black stripe across the chest.   
  
Heero wore blue jeans with a yellow loose fit shirt that was left unbutton. Usagi cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.   
  
Usagi was dressed nicely in a semi short pair of partially loose black cloth shorts, a long white dress shirt, with the first three buttons undone and a black vest over it. She held several towels and a blanket in her hands. She asked politely, "are you guys ready?"   
  
They nodded and the group left the academy without a backwards glance. Parked right outside the gate was a van. The back door opened for them to reveal Noin and Zechs.   
  
The gundam pilots piled in and Zechs started the van up with the turn of the key. It was a long two-hour drive, and silent except for Duo's chattering, and Wufei's threats flying around.   
  
Zechs parked the van near the beach, and cut off the ignition, and looked at everyone through the rear view mirror. Soon everyone piled out, each carrying something, since Usagi had given orders for everyone to help unless the wanted to go up against her temper.   
  
They found the perfect spot and Usagi laid out the large blanket for sun bathing. The boys took off their outer clothes to reveal their swim trunks, and bare skin.   
  
Noin also shed her clothes to reveal her swimsuit. She wore a black one piece with a sheer pareo that was blacked floral.   
  
Wufei, Zechs, and Heero wore black shorts, while Trowa had green, Duo had blue, and Quatre had red.   
  
Duo called out, while moving towards the soft waves of the ocean, "hey, lets go for a swim!" Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, and Noin all ran off to the water.   
  
Usagi glanced at Heero expectantly and asked, "aren't you going for a swim?" He shook his head in reply, and grunted. He sat down on the thick blanket that was already beginning to roast in the sun.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes, but stated hotly, "Well I hope you don't mind company but I'm going to work on a tan." She grabbed the suntan lotion and slipped off her shorts and unbuttons her shirt then slipped it off.   
  
Heero stared at her for quite a while, watching her lather on the slick lotion on her skin. It made her pearly white skin glistened under the rays of the sun. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her, as she rubbed the lotion on, spreading it around. She was dressed in a neon green classic bikini top with plastic buckle detail, under wire cups, and a hipster bottom with a tie waist detail.   
  
She undid the braid, and pulled it back into a bun with her hair tie and laid down on the blanket next to Heero. Time seemed to pass, and he couldn't help but watch her from beneath Wufei's shades, that he had slipped on earlier. Suddenly she sat up, and looked at him, with a glow he couldn't miss in her eyes, "hey Heero lets go have a water fight with the others."   
  
All she got in reply was a startled, "huh?" She jumped up and grabbed his hand. He barely slipped off the shades as she pulled him to his feet with a quick jerk on his arm. He dropped the glasses and Usagi pulled him towards the water.   
  
She shouted, while dragging him along with her to the water, "Water fight!" She drugged him through the waves, to where the guys had stationed themselves at, and were wading around looking bored.  
  
Usagi splashed water at Wufei's hitting him on the back, but got his hair wet as well. He spun around angrily, ready to shout rant and rave, but she splashed him again. Usagi burst out into laugher as he yelled, "Injustice!"   
  
Duo came up behind Wufei and dunked him under water. Trowa splashed her and she had to turn away to protect her face. She started hitting water in every direction, hitting nothing but air, but did it anyway for the hell of it.   
  
Wufei came up and attacked Duo for revenge, nearly drowning the poor baka. Quatre splashed Heero and Heero glared at the boy, until Quatre thought Heero would kill him. Then suddenly Heero splashed him with a huge title wave of water scaring the hell out of him.  
  
Noin laughed at the chaos of gundam pilots and turned to Zechs. He stated, "at least they are getting some peace...for now. Maybe Usagi wasn't a bad idea." Noin replied, "don't forget what Relena is doing at this moment."   
  
He looked at her oddly, and Noin playfully hit him in the shoulder and stated in a hushed voice, "today is Usagi's 16th birthday. We are to keep her away till 5 o'clock." Zechs blurted out, "Oh that's right."   
  
Usagi dove when Heero splashed water in her direction her. She splashed him and took off swimming with Heero right behind her. Usagi followed the cliffs, and barely glanced over her shoulder every once and a while to see Heero was still there. She soon came to a secluded beach, where no one roamed but the seagulls, and sea creatures.   
  
She came to shallow water and tried to run but found it nearly impossible. Her body groaned from her distant swimming, and she found it too hard to move. She stopped at the edge of the water, and tried to regain her breath, and strength.   
  
Suddenly Heero lifted Usagi up and she squealed in surprise. She shouted, "Let me go right now Heero Yui!!!!!! Put me down this instant!!!!" Heero chuckled, for the first time in ages, and spun her around, making them both to dizzy to continue. He stopped, slightly swaying on his own feet, and set her down on the beach. She was so dizzy she stumbled backwards and with her arms around his neck they both fell.   
  
Usagi laid in ankle deep water with Heero lying on top of her. She looked at him and eyed him closely. She asked skeptically, "What happened to the cold hearted no emotion perfect soldier huh?"   
  
Heero smirked, studying her face, and memorized everything he saw, before he replied lightly, "I don't know, I guess he left for the day." She laughed with him and he rolled off of her.   
  
They laid there for a while staring at the blue sky. Usagi blurted out "that one looks like a dragon." Heero said, " Iie... it's a lizard." Usagi yelled, "same thing!" He replied, "yeah I know but I need to disagree with you some how."   
  
She splashed him and jumped to her feet. She waved her index finger at him and said, "You are so mean." He got to his feet and said, "We should head back." Usagi nodded and they ran into the water. They dove in and swam back to the others. When they caught up with the group on the beach Noin stated, "We need to get back now. We have to go change our clothes and get ready to go out for dinner with Relena. So let's hurry."   
  
The group collected their things and carried it all back to the van. When they were all in, Zechs turned the ignition on. He backed up and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.   
  
Two hours passed as they drove down the road, and on the way, Usagi fell asleep in the back seat with Heero next to her. The van parked in front of the academy, and the group filed out of the van. Heero gave Usagi a light tug on a loose piece of hair, and she snapped awake, yawning tiredly, "are we there yet?"  
  
"Hai." Usagi numbly nodded and climbed out after Heero.   
  
Inside the academy, it was pitch black, all the lights turned off, and the guys were having trouble trying to find their way through the entry hall. Sooner or later, they all made it to their own rooms, to get ready for the secrets dinner party Relena was holding to celebrate in winning against Oz.  
  
After talking her into it, Noin led Usagi into her own room. She laid out an outfit for Usagi on the bed and stated calmly "Here you go a head and take a shower first." Usagi took the dress Noin picked out for her and left to the empty bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Usagi took a quick shower, riding her body of sand, and seawater. When she was done, she towel dried her body, and powdered it with some powder on the counter, and wrapped a towel around her body. She styled her hair into the French twist with the ringlets to frame her face. Once her hair was how she wanted it, she got dressed and then added strawberry lip balm to make her lips glisten under the lights. Usagi looked herself over in the mirror, and liked what she saw. She wore a black jersey dress that had a jewel neck, slim bodice and side slits. The bodice was double layered for opacity and had a back zipper. Black strap sandals with 3 1/2" curved heels adored her feet, and gave her a boost in height.   
  
She left the bathroom and entered the room, only to find Noin gone. She sighed, and left the room quietly. She checked the other rooms, and found they were also empty. Thinking that maybe they were waiting for her, she made her way to the entry hall. It was dark in the opened room and looked sort of spooky. She walked to where the stairs led to the ballroom and called, "Hey guys, Relena... I'm ready. Hello?" There was no reply, but the silence, but then suddenly the lights went on and everyone shouted at once, "SURPRISE!"   
  
Usagi gasped in surprise, her heart skipping a beat and she stared down at the ballroom. It was all decorated beautifully with a banner above that read 'Happy Birthday'. On the table were tons of food and a large cake, with at least five layers, and 16 candles. In front of everyone from the academy were Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, Noin, and Relena.   
  
Usagi beamed them a smile and nearly ran down the stairs with happiness bubbling from her heart down, as music began to play in the background. She looked at the pilots, who where dressed up elegantly, all for her, and her party.   
  
Heero wore dark green pant, a yellow dress shirt with a tie. He held a wineglass that was halfway full.   
  
Trowa wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red bow. He too held a wineglass, which was still full.   
  
Relena wore a plain white dress with the sleeves that fell off her shoulders.   
  
Duo wore blue pants, a white dress shirt with a black bow tie.   
  
Quatre wore a white tuxedo with a black bow.   
  
Wufei wore black pants, a white dress shirt and black suspenders.   
  
Noin wore a yellow sleeveless dress, while Zechs wore a white tuxedo and held a wineglass.   
  
Usagi stood in front of them and said, "You guys are the greatest." Relena replied joyously, "Happy Birthday Usagi."   
  
It was then, that they all seemed to scatter, and go to do things they wanted to do.  
  
Noin and Zechs left to dance together, somewhere in the mix of bodies on the dance floor. Duo left to get food from the table, where it was being served for free. Wufei was asked to dance, and grumbled the whole way he had been drugged out into the mix of bodies. Trowa and Quatre went to the side to talk as Relena left to check up on things, and people.   
  
Usagi smiled at Heero. He held out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Usagi nodded and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor. Usagi was pulled close; her left arm rested on his shoulder as her right hand held his left. His right hand held her by the waist as they danced to the music...  
  
The moonlight  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen?  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
In the Moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the Moonlight...  
  
They danced in tune to the music, their bodies seeming to flow with the soft beat in the air around them. Soon people around turned to watch in awe at how well they seemed to fit...  
  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing  
You're never safe till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes  
Past midnight  
The hope is gone  
To move under  
In the moonlight...  
  
Usagi laughed and shook her head to rid the shock, "You're a great dancer Heero, I would have never guessed. I don't think I could have ever pictured you an elegant dancer, but here you are... dancing with me." He smirked at her and suddenly he slowly dipped her, nearly taking her breath away...  
  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing  
In the moonlight...  
  
Heero was still smirking as Usagi began twirling as he took step back to watch her from afar. He loved the way she seemed to flow with beat, as if she wasn't even trying...  
  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing...  
  
Heero stared at her twirling body, but then she slowly came to a stop in front of him. He watched her chest rise and fall nearly breathless, but a smile lit her face, and her eyes glowed with an inner fire...  
  
Move...  
  
Duo spit out his drink and said, "Holy shit he's dancing!" ...  
  
Closer...  
  
Heero pulled Usagi against him and their eyes met, for a brief intimate moment...  
  
Passion...  
  
Quatre watched with Trowa, as the couple danced smoothing together, as if they had one mind, one body, and seem ed to fit perfectly with the music.   
  
Quatre stated, "He's pretty good at dancing, wouldn't you agree? Did you know he could dance?" Trowa shook his head...  
  
Stronger...  
  
Wufei frowned at the couple, but couldn't hide the smirk for much longer. He muttered under his breath, "Good for you Yui." ...  
  
There's magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra Violet is a wicked spell...  
  
Noin pointed at the two and said, "Now he can dance. I think they make the perfect couple." Zechs wrapped his arm around her waist as they watched from the corner of their eyes...  
  
The stars and planets are taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
In the moonlight  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing...  
  
They continued to sway to the music and they seem to not notice as everyone stopped to watch...  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing  
Moving on...  
  
Duo looked around, and patted himself down. He thought with a frown, 'Damn where's a camera when you need one? I could black mail Heero with that picture.'...  
  
Moving all night...  
  
Usagi giggled foolishly, as the air around her whipped at her hair, and face. They pulled back for a second, then were back into each other's arms...  
  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing  
  
He dipped her fast, before pulling her up smoothly, and he knew he had taken her breath away this time. He felt her heart slam against her chest, and touch his heart in beat, in rhythm...  
  
Moving on...  
  
Heero smirked, as he suddenly twirled her around him...  
  
Moving all night  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing...  
  
Usagi twirled around several times before finally coming back into his arms...  
  
Moving on  
Moving all night long  
Carry on keep romancing  
Carry on carry on dancing...  
  
At the end of the song Heero dipped her back and the people around them clapped and cheered in applause. Usagi was pulled back up and she still wore her million-dollar smile.   
  
She asked, "Want to continue?" He thought about for a second, and without reply, he pulled her into his arms, as another song began. They swayed to the music in perfect harmony together. Usagi laid her head on his chest with a sigh, and closed her eyes as he led her through the steps.   
  
Heero wrapped his arm tight around her waist, the other holding her hand closer to her face on his chest. They swayed together Heero keeping her close. He closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head and let his feet move without his eyes to guide him. The dance ended all to soon and they stepped away from each other.   
  
He offered his arm again as the band stuck up another song. This one, a much faster ballad, which had Heero twirling Usagi across the floor like a top. She was brought into him, they danced a few steps before he sent her spinning away from him, and her free arm reached across the floor, but quickly reached for his when they came back together. Finally, when Heero heard the dance widening down, he sent her out once more and then twirled her so that when she came back to his arms breathless. He dipped her back cradling her in his arms.   
  
There was a thundering applause as he pulled her back to her feet at the end of the song. They left the dance floor to where Duo stood slowly clapping his hands together, and grinning widely.   
  
Heero stated calmly, "Usagi I need to show you something." He took her hand and led her outside onto the lawn. He led her to where the surprise was as she held her eyes shut like he asked when they left the academy.   
  
They came to a stop and Heero stated, "You can open them." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. She took a step forward and looked back at Heero.   
  
She then suddenly lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She said, "Oh thank you Heero so much." His body slightly relaxed and he returned the hug. He whispered, "no problem Usagi." She pulled back and looked up at Chaos one more time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna P skips out happily, "Wow that was so fun! i went on so many rides, and played to many games!!!!! Heero even one the gun shooting game, and got me this huge stuff tiger, thats white and black, and so cudily. he's so nice to me!"  
  
Heero comes out, arms crossed, and the crowed bursts into cheer. he gives a slight bow, and the girls swoon.  
  
Luna P giggles, "Well i was right, hot stuff."  
  
Heero glances at her, and bobs his eyebrows, causing Luna P's legs go Jell'o, and she can barely stand on her own two feet.  
  
Usagi comes out, make-up kit, and curling iron in her hands. "It's spectacular, everyone with love her!"  
  
both Heero and Luna P look at her, "Who????"  
  
Usagi turns, just as a scream hits the air, and Duo comes running out, with a cloak around his neck. his eyes wide with horror. "look what she did to me!!!!!"  
  
Luna P falls over laughing so hard, her insides hurt. Heero leans against Luna P's desk, trying to stop himself from laughing.  
  
Duo was decked out in a pink frilly dress, with a fluffy neck warmer. pink high heels, duck taped to his feet, so he couldn't get them off. duck tape wrapped around his wrists, hoding them together tightly. his hair, had been curled into ringlets around his narrow Relenish face. his eyes gooked with mascara, and bright blue eye shadow. cover up mispoorly put on, and too dark. flame pink lipstick, poorly place on his thin Relenish lips. his eyebrows, had been penciled in dark, and he had red blotches of blush dotting his face. and he wore a gold crown was duck taped onto his head, so he'd have to rip out his hair, to get it off.  
  
Usagi looks at the audience, as they burst into laughter, "What???"  
  
Luna P hold her stomach, "I...I need reviews for...this story...Love is the Cure...and...the one i had the summery put up for... who...should...die.........?"   
  
Looks at DUo again, and bursts into laughter. Heero contains himself, and grabs Luna P's hand, and starts to drag her out behind the curtain.  
  
Usagi shrugs, and takes Duo with her, as she leaves, "Wait, i have a lemon yellow, and a lime green dress to."  
  
Duo shrieks, and trys to fight off her hold on his arm. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Luna P here, sorry it took me sooooooo long to get this out. I thought this chapter would suck, but as I reread it, and worked on it, I thought wow its not as bad as I thought.  
  
Wufei steps out, and snickered, "Luna P had exams all week..."  
  
Luna P rolled her eyes, "Yes, another reason for my tardiness. I've been studying real hard, so that I do well. I hope I did."  
  
Wufei grins, "I bet you failed everyone of them."  
  
Luna P glares at him, "You say one more word, and I'll wipe that grin off your face, faster before you Magoo."  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes, and mutters, "yea...right...she could try...the weak...onna...Mag..."  
  
Luna P tackles Wufei to the floor, ties him up, and duct tapes his mouth. And slowly climbs to her feet. "As I was saying...Hope you enjoy it. Uh, Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi had a birthday party, and each of the guys, and everyone else gave a present. It also left off, with Usagi choosing to leave the Peacecraft academy."  
  
Luna P bends over, grabs Wufei by his ponytail, and drags him with her behind the curtain..."Mphmmm...mghu...mphe...hmmellp...mmmmea."  
  
  
  
  
Usagi crept down the long hallway to the last door. She stared at the plank of wood, and then gently knocked on it. When no one answered she knocked again a little louder this time.   
  
She heard a thump sound and someone started to mumble. She bit her bottom lip as the person inside walked to the door. She heard the person fumble with the lock and then it clicked.   
  
The door swung open and Heero blurted out; "Iie Duo she is not in..."   
  
Heero stopped in mid sentence, and stared at her blankly. His jaw slightly opened, as if he was ready to say something, but instead cursed under his breath, and snapped it shut.   
  
Usagi stood there in the doorway uneasy; she was dressed in only a white see through robe-like gown, which barely covered her long legs, small, slender waist, and fragile shoulders. He could just barely see her slender silhouette through the material, thanks to the appropriately placed light. A tank top, one of those kind girls wore to bed that said 'Princess' in pink writing on it was underneath.   
  
Heero tore his gaze away from her figure to look at her face. Her hair was down cascading to her butt, making her look like a goddess. Her blue eyes were only half-awake, and she still managed to look good.   
  
Finally he grunted, "yeah?" Usagi replied in a whispered, "Gomen nasasi to have awaken you Heero kun. I want you, to tell the others I'm leaving."   
  
Heero grunted in responds and the look of annoyance was on his face. She sighed, turned around and walked down the hall. Heero went back into his room and shut the door with a pathetic slam.   
  
Heero left his room late in the morning, and headed strait for Duo's room. Before he could knock, the door swung open to reveal all the gundam pilots.   
  
Duo blurted out; "Usagi disappeared." He grunted in response, before he replied with, "she left earlier...and iie I don't know where. Come on we have a mission. Lets go."   
  
  
  
Usagi thought silently, 'they won't know what hit them.' Suddenly the image of Dr. E came on her laptop. She stated sternly, "Usagi don't forget what you are and who you are. And don't forget your enemy and show no emotion for they are worthless on your missions. I was wrong to have you meet the other gundam pilots. If they get in your way you know what to do."   
  
Usagi's eyes darkened into cold slits as she stated in monotonous, "Destroy them... I am Chaos I need no one."   
  
It was like she had become a robot repeating a phrase like a machine. The doctor just nodded before the screen went blank. Usagi held no emotion as she stared out the window, into the sea of darkness. She could see the colony as they neared it.   
  
It didn't take them long to land and the shuttle was shut off. Everyone that was aboard stood up and she followed them to the exit.  
  
  
Time seemed to meld away, and keeping peace between the colonies and earth grew harder and harder each day.  
  
Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. A month had passed, since that fateful day, when Usagi left the Peacecraft academy. The Gundams soon forgotten her, to preoccupied with the matters at hand, but in the back of their minds, they still wondered.  
  
The day was moody, with heavy sheets of rain falling to Earth like golf balls. The rain slammed into the windows, making them rattle. The wind howled, whistling as it brushed across the walls of his bedroom. He could hear the fain sound of thunder in the distance, and knew that a storm would hit them soon.  
  
Heero sat down in a chair in front of his laptop. An image appears to show Dr. J's distraught face.   
  
Dr. J spoke gravely, "Heero Yui. I see you haven't been watching the news lately. Well I have a new mission for you. It seems a new organization has appeared in outer space and is declaring war against the Earth and the Gundams."   
  
Heero kept quiet as he listened to Dr. J's explanation of his mission. Dr. J continued, his look weary, his mouth formed into a grim line, "You must kill their leader for she knows to much about you and the others. Her name as you know her is Usagi Khushrenadah Tsukino."   
  
Heero's eyes darkened and he spoke, "Mission...accepted."   
  
The image vanished from the screen and Heero stood. He then left to talk to the others. They all met were they kept their Gundams, and underground base below the Academy.   
  
There was silence the whole time Heero told them their next mission. No one looked at him after he told who she was. He glanced at everyone to see what they all had to say.   
  
Heero noticed Quatre lowered his head to place his face into waiting hands, while Trowa just stared off at the floor staying silent. Wufei sat with his arms crossed, glancing with dark eyes between his four companions, waiting to see what they would say. Heero already knew his decision: they should kill her.   
  
Duo looked at him. Heero also knew that Trowa would reluctantly agree, while Quatre would never answer. Duo on the other hand, would revolt against the whole idea.   
  
Duo grounded out, "Come on!" There was vehemence that shocked them all into looking up at Duo's face. The features that always looked childish were twisted into a hateful expression. "We can't kill her! You all know it as well as I do! I saw the news. She was captured by them and was beaten into becoming their leader. For god sakes she's one of us."   
  
He paused as he glanced from one face to the other. Heero sighed gravitated by the delay. It was a mission, and he couldn't go on his word. He thought silently in his mind, 'Hes, she is one of us. It isn't fair that she should to be killed just because she knows us. But it would be safer to just have her dead to save ourselves so we could help keep peace.' He hated himself for his own thoughts, but he couldn't let his emotions rule him, not in war.   
  
Duo slammed his foot on the ground to take his anger out on something. Next he slammed his fist into the wall, and ignored the cracking of his bone as they met with the steel walls. He grinded his teeth together, as his eyes narrowed into hateful slits upon his comrades.   
  
He barked out, "I can't believe you guys! You're all ass wholes!!! Fucking pricks!" Heero looked at Duo, and frowned at the boys choice of words, but stated tightly, "We don't even know if we can trust her..."   
  
Duo interrupted by snapping out, like some vicious dog; ready to tear off your leg, if you made one wrong move, "God damn you Herro! God fucking damn you!" his hands began to throb, but he ignored the pain, that shot up to his brain, and asked him it to do something to end it's suffering.   
  
In his eyes you could see pure hatred for them all. "If there is a god, he'd damn all of you for this! SHE IS ONE OF US!" Then Duo's angered eyes landed on Trowa, "Trowa she brought you out of your shell. I thought I would never see the day when you spoke more than five words in one sentence. She was kind to you and me and everyone I this damn fucking room! And you're going to let her be killed by Heero or anyone else? Well are you?!?"   
  
Trowa blinked and looked to the floor in shame. Duo sneered, mimicking Heero's words, "We don't know if we can trust her." His eyes moved to Quatre. "QUATRE!" The blonde jumped, slightly whimpering in protest to hear his name spoken so harshly, and so loud. Slowly his eyes moved to Duo, "D...Duo?"   
  
Duo eyes didn't softened on him as he yelled, "from everyone in this group, I at least expected you to agree with me! But NO, you stand there muttering your prayers to your god, and wishing you had the damn courage to say NO! Do you think she is a danger to us? Huh?"   
  
Quatre looked down at the floor even more shameful then Trowa. He slowly shook his head. Duo didn't relent there, but muttered, "A least Quatre agreed with me."   
  
Just when Heero thought that he was done, the braided boy turned on Wufei, and pointed his finger at him, his eyes seeming turned black, "You!"   
  
That took Wufei off guard, nearly sending him over from the shock, but he regained himself, before anyone could see, that he had slipped. He asked with a snide remark, "What about me? I agree with Heero, she knows too much. Not only that, but she is weak to have allowed herself to be caught."   
  
Wufei smirked, certain that there was no way Duo could make him feel pity, and he had already made up his mind.   
  
Duo looked at him, and through clenched teeth, asked, "She's weak, a weak woman that's all?" Wufei just nodded arrogantly.   
  
Duo shouted at the top of his lung, making his throat sore, and it began to burn with emotions, "Where is your fucking honor, you sick son of a bitch! I thought honor wasn't to leave the weak at the mercy of the strong, but to fighting to protect her, because she is innocent and weak!" The last few words, held venom much like a poisonous snake ready to strike with its fangs.  
  
Wufei paled several shades, lighter than his already light colored skin. Duo spun to glare at last at Heero.   
  
Stoically, the pilot of Wing Zero stared back at the braided one, who seemed finally at a lost of words. Heero thought, 'what now? What possible words could he say to me to make me cave in, like they did so easily?'   
  
Slowly Duo finally replied, and he spoke much like he would to a child, "Are about to kill an innocent woman, who was forced into war, ever since her mother, and step father were killed by her father? Are you ready, to end the life of an innocent child, trapped within a body made for war? She saved our lives at that base even though you shot her." There was a long pause, and Duo feared he didn't get through to him, "Please..."   
  
Heero stared at Duo who sunk to the floor. Heero thought 'Iie ... we can't. It's too dangerous for us, and we are the last hope for peace. She's just a girl.'   
  
The silence reined on for a few more passing seconds, before Heero finally spoke, "fine then...if you are all to weak, I'll go alone. And no Duo you cant stop me."   
  
Heero turned around and walked to his gundam. He jumped up and climbed into the cockpit. He could hear Duo yelling at him and chose to ignore the ignorant boy's shouts. The cockpit shut tightly and he flipped several buttons before Wing Zero came to life. He then took flight as wing Zero transformed into a jet.  
  
  
In a large ship Usagi sat in her seat. Her eyes stared out into space. She had just declared war on Earth. A man stood behind her and she glared at his reflection. Miliardo Peacecraft smiled warmly back.   
  
She thought, 'Damn I should have seen it coming. Argh... I am a fool.'   
  
Zechs stated, "don't be so hard on yourself captain. Remember this isn't your fault. You didn't choose to be leader I selected you." Usagi spun in her seat to face him. Her face was deprived of emotions. She asked, "Why do you need me anyway? You have what you want. You have your war coming, you have a colony at your mercy, and you have an army."   
  
Zechs replied, "I can't pilot Chaos, but you can. Now remember when you go into war don't try to escape or do anything fishy. Cause with one push of this button will destroy that colony." Usagi stood up and said, "Fine Zechs. I'll fight your little war for you and then you let the colony go." He nodded and watched Usagi leave the cockpit, with a smirk on his face.   
  
She walked down the hall to where the mobile suits were held. The doors opened and she could see all the men waiting for her. She called out, her voice as dead at the space, "This is it men...we are going to war. Earth is just a colony away. Do your best."   
  
She walked down the rows to her gundam. She got in and started it up. When all suits were ready the large wall opened and slowly four by four the suits flew out. Usagi came out last and followed her men into a battle she had no choice but to fight.   
  
She thought out loud, "As long as the colonies services I'll go to war."   
  
Soon the outline of Earth's own suits came into view. They were all black Taurus's while her men were in Gemini's; Zechs had stolen the plans from her a long time ago. Then she saw on her screen a dot that indicated a gundam was on its way.   
  
Without words or thoughts the war began. She gave no mercy to the men she fought against. Still as she fought no emotion came to appear on her face, except the single tear, that slipped past her barriers. It rolled down her cheek, and landed on the consol.   
  
Usagi had killed yet another suit with one mighty blow. That's when the outline of a gundam came closer to battle. She slashed the sword left and right at the closest Taurus as she used a beam canon on a few others. She pulled back the sword as she flew forward. The Taurus never saw it. The thing was sliced in half before it exploded.   
  
Wing Zero then appeared in a flash in front of her. Usagi sat back in her seat and thought sadly, 'it had to be you...it just had to be you, didn't it.'   
  
The VID screen opened up, and the image of Heero's face came on. They stared at each other for a while, neither one speaking a word.   
  
Finally he spoke, his voice as dead as hers, "You know why I'm here." Usagi replied just as calm, "Hai I do. So lets just get it over with."   
  
She then flew at him with her sword out. Zero pulled his out and the swords met in the middle. They flew apart and then back at each other. This time when they flew from the other Chaos shot out a single blast, which Zero dodged. The battle continued getting more and more tense each second.   
  
Zero flew at Chaos knocking into him. They were both were sent flying at the ship. Chaos was smashed into the wall.   
  
Heero jumped out from the cockpit, and she noticed through the hazy screen, he was wearing his space suit. Usagi shook her head and saw Heero enter the main ship. The cockpit opened and she jumped out. She went after him.   
  
She raced down the halls, her heart pumping within her chest, like a jackhammer. Then suddenly she tripped over something but managed to do a flip and land on her feet. She spun around and stared at Heero. She lunged at him, but he dodged with ease.   
  
Usagi catapulted off the wall and knocked into him. They were sent down the hall thanks to the lack of gravity. They hit the wall but got quickly jumped two their feet.  
  
Heero asked evenly, "Why are you declaring war on Earth?" Usagi swung a punch at him, which he dodged. She relied, "why would it matter if I told you. One of us is going to die anyway."   
  
Heero took off his helmet and Usagi followed suit. She yelled, "Come on Heero kill me. It is your Mission, get it over with, while we still have a chance to end this once and for all."   
  
She pulled out her gun and aimed it at him, aiming for his head. She yelled, "If you don't kill me Herro, then I'll have to kill you!" Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at her. He asked, a little breathless, "tell me why Usagi?"   
  
She answered, "Because the colony is in danger. If I didn't become leader, the colony would be destroyed along with innocent people. That's why!" She put both hands on the gun and yelled, "do it now! You have to stop this war!"   
  
There was a flash of several kinds of emotions on his face, as he pulled the trigger. Usagi heard the popping sound, and it took all her strength, not the fire back. She saw the bullet slowly fly through the lack of gravity, and instead of her stomach, it slammed into her chest. She felt the pain hit her all at once, and tears stung her eyes.   
  
She whispered "for the colony." Her body fell and landed with a thud on the floor. Heero stared at her limb body for a minute or two, and it took everything in him, to leave her, and find the true enemy of Earth and Gundams.   
  
He found the Tallgeese missing and hurried back to the Wing Zero. Zero flew out with speed. He found Tallgeese and attacked with a new vengeance.   
  
Zero slashed his sword around and shot out blasts at the Tallgeese. The Tallgeese dodged with ease and fought back. The Tallgeese blasted his beam cannon a Zero, but he slipped passed it, and it flew at the ship. Heero watched in horror as space lit up in a bright light, and a huge explosion knocked them back a few yards.   
  
Herro let out his rage and attacked Zechs with everything. The battle grew with every blast till finally Heero shot out a blast that Zechs couldn't dodge.   
  
Noin came at him, and attacked. She dodged a blast and flew at him with her sword ready. Heero blocked it with his shield and stabbed the Taurus with his own sword.   
  
Heero flew off to he remains of the ship. He searched for two days before finally heading back to Earth. He found no remains of Chaos, or Usagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna P walks out full of smiles, "I'mmmmm Baaaaaackkkk!!!!!!"  
  
Duo comes out, "Man I was sooooooo cool in this chapter! I totally rocked! Thanx man... I mean babe."  
  
Luna P glares at him, "get on with your job already...Relena wanna be...snickers..."  
  
Duo glares at her, and readjusts his dress. "Here's the summery, it's been added several times...   
  
Usagi Chiba, finds out her husband Mamoru is cheating on her. Feeling upset, and emotionally detached, she packs, her daughter's and her things to leave, to live with her father. Un expectantly, the shuttle they take to Earth is surged into a battle between good and evil. Hit, the shuttle has no choice but to make a crash landing. Crashing on an Island just south of Costa Rica, where a biological study had been taken place three years earlier.  
  
Usagi's father, known as Dr. J, grows worried when he hears where the plane had been expected to crash. Knowing what had been done on the Island three years prior, he calls in for help; from Ex Gundam pilot Heero Yui. A man of mystery, and killer instincts, Dr. J asks him to find his precious daughter and granddaughter. Still owing Dr. J for taking care of him through the earlier wars, Heero takes this last mission from his old mentor.  
  
On the way, his private plane is thrown into the same turmoil the shutter had been through. Mobil Suits from Costa Rica are intent to shoot him down. After evacuating, his plane crashes into a sea, in an attempt to fake his death. He lands on an Island that looks deserted by ocean view, the same Island, he was sent out to find. What he doesn't know, are the perils and dangers lurking beyond the beach, and in the jungle that had never been explored by man."  
  
Luna P nods, "hai, that's it. The characters are the scouts, the gundam pilots, the Starlights, and the generals, and few a peeps I made up.  
Rei, Usagi, Chibi Usa, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Kakyuu, Minako, Nephrite, and Jadeite, and two pilots I made up, are on the first shuttle. Also a new Character someone has given to me, Emily will be added to the story.  
Heero, and another made up character, on the second shuttle.  
Ami, Makoto, Wufei, Trowa, Setsuna, Duo, Quatre, Kunzite, Zoisite, on the rescue boat.  
So tell me which characters should die, and I will kill them. But I'll tell you now, no wishing for Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Heero die, because I have plans for them later. You'll love it!!!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, and continued; "if you want to add a character, tell her, before she starts going with the chapters. She'll add them, on either the first shuttle or the second, you can pick if ya want. But if you want to add them, give her a description, and attitude info. She only knows so many anime. Uh, oh yea, this story, is GW/SM/JP translation- Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon/Can't say!!!"  
  
Luna P waves, "Ta ta for now guys!!!"  
  
Luna P then takes Duo by the arm, and leads him out, while saying, "Nice dress." 


	12. Chapter twelve

Luna P walks out from behind the curtain, "never thought I'd make it to this point, finally the last chapter. I hope you like it."  
  
Usagi walks out, a smile on her face, "Last time on Gundam Chaos, Usagi had been forced to fight against the ones she called friends, and paid a heavy price for it."  
  
Luna P nods, "they know Usagi, now go away. Well enjoy"  
  
Luna P follows Usagi out.  
  
  
  
In a warehouse somewhere on Earth...   
Duo paced back and forth, much like he had been doing for the passed five hours.   
  
Wufei shouted, slightly annoyed, and tired of seeing the braided young man worry so much "Maxwell if you don't stop that right now, omae o korosu."   
  
That's when the doors opened to reveal the gundam, pilot of Wing 0, Heero Yui.   
  
Duo ran up to him, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and asked, "What happened." Heero glared in reply, and after a few passing seconds, spat out, "She's dead. I'm going to my room to sleep."   
  
He ignored everyone's stares of shock, and disappointment, and utter astonishment as he passed them. He entered his room, threw off his shirt, and tossed his gun into the waist basket. He fell onto his bed, and rolled over onto his back.  
  
He stared at the ceiling and waited, the seconds ticked away on his clock, and he could feel the darkness seeping towards his mind. He welcomed it, and waited for it to take him away from reality. It didn't take long for him to fall into a restless asleep.   
  
Somewhere in space...   
  
An Earth shuttle cruised along the ruins of one of the many battle wars made in space. men and women searched the barren area of destroyed metal, and dead bodies, for signs of life.  
  
In the cockpit, a woman asks, "anything?" The reply, came from an older man, "No captain, nothing..."  
  
A young voice shouted, "wait! I found something!" Several people leaned over him to see the screen, and they stared at the flashing white light, out of all the red once around it.  
  
The captain shouted, "Find it, and bring it in. The soldier may be harmed, and barely alive, use extreme care. Move out!" the men and women saluted, and hurried off to their stations.  
  
The captain looked out the window, as coordinates were shouted out among her group.  
  
She waited, and not long after, a person ran in, "we found him."  
  
She nodded, and followed the young man to hanger. With space suit on, she entered the gravity less room, and watched as they neared the body.  
  
She saw the silver space suit, luckily intact, but burned, and looked ready to break open. The body floated into the hanger, and the doors were shut. Slowly the gravity was let back into the room, and the body fell lightly onto a stretcher.  
  
Men in white came out into the hanger, and wheeled the bed to the infirmary.  
  
  
Three days passed, after they had found the young soldier out in space, and she had yet to show signs of waking up.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked around in the dimmed room. She found a lady in uniform standing in front of her. From the back of her brain, she recognized the lady, but couldn't place the face.   
  
Lady Une spoke softly, "well...welcome back to the land of the living." Usagi sat up and asked meekly, "Where am I?"   
  
Lady Une replied, "my home. One of my crewmembers found you in space. We brought you back to Earth." Usagi swung her legs off the bed, and slowly stood up. She stated, "I have to go."   
  
Three months had passed since the war against white fang, and Relena Peacecraft had managed to maintain peace between the colonies and Earth.  
  
Usagi ran down the hall of the new organization base. She slid to a stop, and pulled out her gun, slamming it onto the back of the neck of a soldier.   
  
She continued on again, following the hall, till she came to the 'Mainframe' door. She slowly entered the room and found someone's back to her, his head bowed, as his fingers flew over the keys of a computer.   
  
She slipped into the room, and stated coldly, "Don't move or I'll shoot." She heard him curse, and could see that he had a disc full of information in his pocket.   
  
She watched him closely, and saw him trying to peak over his shoulder. A flash of cold blue eyes, unruly brown hair, dark skin, green tank top, and black jeans. Her breath caught, and she found it hard to breathe.  
  
Regaining her bearings, she slowly walked closer till she was right behind him. She ordered, "Heero Yui I order you to turn around."   
  
Much like a robot, slowly he turned around, and she had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in shock.  
  
Usagi stated calmly, "Well isn't this getting old." He whispered, "your alive." She leaned forward and whispered back in his ear, "Hai and I want something from you."   
  
He shook his head and said, "Iie get your own." Usagi smiled and put the gun away, slipping it into the waistband of her pants. She placed one hand behind his neck and leaned closer to him. Their lips met, and he slowly unwound from his tense form, almost becoming putty in her hands.   
  
Knowing she was enjoying this way too much, she decided to finish her job, before she lost control.  
  
With her free hand, Usagi was able to get the disc from him and put it in her pocket. She pulled away and walked to the door. She then said, "Oh, and Heero thanks for the disc." She then ran out room, giggling.   
  
Frowning, Heero checked his pocket and cursed, "Damnit! Usagi come back here!" He then took off after her.   
  
Usagi shouted over her shoulder, "If you want it, you'll have to catch me first!"  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna P comes out, a smile on her face. I've finished three stories, but I've started five. Silly me. Oh well, I think you guys will love them, when I get them out. I wont start adding them to FF.net till the end of summer. Maybe by then, I'll have finished a few more of my unfinished stories, maybe."  
  
Looks at the audience, before continues, "I better say what they're called and about to see what you think. The first one, Earth Bound. GW/SM. Serenity decided to play maid, and work for the hime of earth. Falls in love with a soldier, but must remember who she really is, and tell her new friends, the truth. Will she be able to go back to being a hime, and forget what she went through as a maid, and forget who she met' tell me what you think, there's more to it, but that's the gist of it.  
  
The title is still unknown. But it's GW/SM. He came to her after all these years, but not the way you would hope he would. In a shoot out, he was shot down, and taken to the ER.   
Unable to remember the past she saves his life once again. Now it is time to remember the past. Its starts in the presence, but then goes to the past, to how the two met, and what they went through, and leads up to what happens in the beginning.' Tell me what you think about this one as well.  
  
Ok next, name is unknown, but I've told you about this one several times. GW/SM/JP. Usagi and her daughter crash onto an island, and its up to Heero to save her, from the wilderness on the island.' There's more to it, but you know what I mean. Tell me what you think ok.  
  
Sailor Moon my way. GW/SM. Its practically Sailor Moon, just with the Gundam Wing characters intermixed, and a few things twisted, to make me happy. I hope you like. Tell me anything.  
  
Spider Moon. Spider/SM. Hotaru has to go the New York, to stop an enemy, only she can defeat. But while she's there, she meats the super hero in town, a masked man in red and blue, and likes to crawl up buildings, and swing from roof tops to roof tops. Will she fall in love, even though going against this enemy may take her life, or will she let her heart stay out of it, to make the ones she loves happy. Either Hotaru romance or not, I don't know yet, maybe.  
  
So tell me what do you think, and also, for that GW/SM/JP tell me already, who should die? I have a few I know are, but please vote for who should for sure ok. Thanks a lot."  
  
Luna P waves, and slips out off the stage, for the finale time. 


End file.
